Cat Lady
by Lumberchuck
Summary: Alice has isolated herself from the world after terrible events in her past. Her cats being her only source of happiness. When she meets Jasper who has slipped into a deep depression,could they be the keys to each others happiness? -All Human
1. Alone

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

**Alice P.O.V. **

I sat on my flower print couch stroking one of my beautiful cats, Herman. His calming purr lulling me into a numb state where I liked to spend as much time as possible. A few moments, or maybe a few hours later, I heard a soft knock.

"Damn", I muttered. I jumped off the couch lithely, still slightly amazed that I could move so gracefully when it felt like my heart was torn into shreds of metal that left deep cuts whenever the wrong memories were brought up. A smell, a sound, a word could bring my whole world crashing down again. But that hasn't happened in a long time. Not since I've isolated myself in this apartment for the last three years. Now I alternate between numbness and self-hatred, which is another reason why I wonder how I'm still so graceful while I'm being weighed down with revulsion for myself.

I dragged my feet across the wooden floor, reluctant to answer whoever's knocking. Ok, who am I kidding. There's only one person that comes here and that's only once a month. I opened the door a sliver and peeked out.

"Hi Bella", I said in a hoarse voice. Wow. How long has it been since I last spoke?

"Hi Alice", Bella murmured timidly. " I have all of your groceries here, and Edward stacked the bags of cat food and litter outside of the door, I know you don't like anyone in your apartment," she finished with a small smile towards me, handing me the bags of groceries.

"Thank you", I said with that hoarse voice again, and hopefully managing a fraction of a real smile. I really did appreciate Bella, she'd been shopping for me since I'd moved here three years ago, and was too shy to really try to change my ways. Which would never happen anyway. Here and there she would sneak in a dinner invitation or something to her house, but she never pushed anything on me. I almost asked her if she wanted to come in for coffee, when I froze and mentally slapped myself as the shreds of my heart threatened to reopen one of the cuts.

"Bye Bella", I whispered in a voice that belonged in a crypt, as I closed the door.

I didn't deserve a friend.

Not after what I did.

I didn't deserve anyone.

Not even my beautiful cats, but I was far too selfish to lose them. They were my last shred of happiness. My last shred of sanity. I comforted myself with the fact that I took much better care of them then any shelter I could drop them off at would. Most of my day was dedicated to them, giving them whatever love and affection my near dormant heart could muster up. It was theirs. But I also knew that cats were often solitary and needed time alone. So during that time I either spent a few hours on the computer that I worked at home from or meticulously scrubbed my apartment. With eight indoor cats it was definitely necessary, and I was lucky I had so much free time on my hands. At least, I tried to make myself think it was a good thing I had so much free time.

I sighed, snapping out of my thoughts. I missed the days back in high school, when my airy daydreams were filled with joyful pictures of a bright looking future where I didn't spend my days with solely cats. I mean, there were always cats in my daydreams, I'd had an instant connection and love for them since I was a child, but they were always intertwined with visions of a loving husband, exited children, and a warm home.

I knew I had no chance of that now. I was no longer the bubbly, joyful, easily excitable Alice from high school who loved to shop with her girlfriends and dress up for parties.

That Alice was dead.

She died that night.

I was just an empty shell and my spark had long since extinguished. I don't even remember when the time blurred between my staying holed up alone out of hatred for myself to being too afraid of the outside world to leave. All I knew is that I deserved it.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think**.


	2. Passive

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I was sprawled out across my couch with my cat Rocky flopped across my chest. His deep purrs vibrating my skin and seeping into my heart, warming it.

He was the only one that seemed to be able to do that these days.

I hadn't talked to anyone in weeks. It wasn't as if I didn't have someone to talk to, my best buddy Emmett had been calling me non-stop leaving messages begging me to come over and hang out with him and his wife Rose. But I couldn't. Well, not that I couldn't but I didn't want to. I didn't want to do anything anymore.

I had been in the army since I graduated high school, up until three months ago. It was my dream, to move up the ranks and be a proud soldier. That was before I saw war firsthand and found out I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle the screams, the pain, the violence, or the death. It seemed to affect me more than anyone else, like I could feel the whole mood of the fight in my heart, threatening to make it burst.

I decided I was just weak and pathetic.

At the beginning it was bearable. A phone call from Emmett could lift my spirits. But with every terrible sight I saw, I felt heavier, and eventually, I had a breakdown. Here it was three months later and I still can't shake the feeling. I still relive the terrible scenes at night as I sleep, and find myself waking up shaking in a cold sweat. I was passive with everything. Heck, I was more then passive, I was barely even alive. If I opened up a cabinet, planning on getting a blanket and the cabinet swung closed, I didn't even bother. If I tripped over the clutter filling the floor, I just lay there, not able to gather the enthusiasm to get up. I took care of my cat, and that was it. His meow was the only thing that could get me up in the morning.

I was weak, I couldn't handle the army.

I was pathetic, I couldn't even call back my best friend.

I was useless, I didn't have the incentive to do anything.

And most of all, I was lost without a hope in the world of ever getting out.

**A/N- Please review and tell me what you think! I know it's pretty dramatic right now, but it'll lighten up….eventually. ;) **


	3. Realization

Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I slipped on my seldom worn sneakers and eased myself into the hall, taking care to make sure no one else was out and about at this time of night.

I dreaded this night.

The one night of the week I would have to creep downstairs for my mail like some crazy hermit.

Of course, that's exactly what I was.

I sighed, and started tiptoeing down the stairs telling myself I could do this. I could do the one thing I couldn't bring myself to ask Bella to do for me. I turned the corner onto the grungy lobby carpet and sprinted towards my mailbox. I opened the door and slid out my mail just as I heard someone coming up behind me. I choked back a scream and stood there frozen.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as a young man about my age walked up the rest of the way and took out his mail. As he turned toward me slightly to read the envelopes I caught a glimpse of his face.

I gasped softly. His face wasn't terrified like I was sure mine was at the moment, it was just…..emotionless.

Almost like he was already dead.

His eyes held no spark and the rest of his features were lifeless.

And then I gasped again at the thought that this could be what I looked like to others.

Then he caught me staring and I thought I saw a flicker of emotion on his vacant features, but by that time I was tucking my mail in my pocket and flying toward the stairs. I slammed my door and slid down to the cold floor.

And for the first time since I holed myself up in this stupid apartment, I cried.

I cried for my torn up heart.

I cried for my solitude.

I cried for my fear.

I cried for what happened that night that twisted me into an unrecognizable version of my old self.

I cried for the rest of the people that were hurt that night, and the person that was killed.

I cried for everyone in the world who has suffered pain, heartache, or death.

And I cried for the man downstairs, who seemed to have death inside of him.

**A/N- Please review if you love dramatic last lines! (or even if ya don't) **


	4. Encounter

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I was laying on my bed, wrapped up in my blankets, when I realized I hadn't checked the mail in weeks. I definitely needed to pay some bills if I wanted to keep my apartment.

It was the only place I could wallow in my emotions, or lack there of, in peace.

I groaned as I slowly brought myself to my feet and shuffled out the door. I clomped down the stairs and over to the mail boxes, faintly registering that somebody was already there. I grabbed my huge stack of mail and turned slightly to read the envelopes.

I got about half way through when I felt someone watching me. I glanced up to see a beautiful young woman stuff her mail in her pocket and rocket off toward the stairs.

Through my foggy brain I realized she had looked both terrified and lifeless at the same time.

I briefly wondered what was wrong with her before I blinked, slipping back into my passive trance and clomping up the stairs. As I walked into my apartment I felt Rocky curl up around my legs and I bent down to stroke him.

I decided that this night, Friday night, would become my new traditional mail checking night, so I would only have to venture out occasionally. Until I run out of my savings and have to go get a job, that is.

But I didn't think about that now.

I didn't think about anything.

But as I drifted off to sleep I found the beautiful face of the young woman from downstairs slipping into my thoughts. And I found that I didn't really mind.

**A/N: Please review if you like hopeful last lines! (or even if you don't) Thank you for reading!** ;)


	5. First Small Step

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I slogged through the week slowly, sticking to my routine of cats, work, cats, cleaning, cats. It was as normal a week as any for me, except for the images of the emotionless man's face that kept popping into my mind.

I told myself it was just because of that horrific epiphany he had unknowingly forced me into, but I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, even without any emotions playing across his face.

Even though I told myself I had no right to be, I was concerned for him.

As I was finishing rinsing the last few dishes, I realized it was Friday night and I'd have to go get the mail soon. I procrastinated for a few hours, dangling a string for my cat Lucy to play with, before I decided there definitely wouldn't be anyone out at 2:00 in the morning.

I did my usual ninja moves down the stairs and across the lobby and slipped out my mail. I twirled around and came face to face with the same man as last Friday.

I backed against the wall with my eyes wide, practically cowering.

"Hello", he said in a slightly accented but silky smooth voice.

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. You don't need to be scared", he said in a low tone.

I just kept floundering around in my head like an idiot. Then he pursed his lips and took a step back.

"Sorry, that sounded a little creepy, even to me", he muttered while he shot me a quick smile. I was sure his smile was meant to reassure me, but it just reminded me of the empty smiles I gave to Bella. He stood there, rocking on his heels for a moment.

"I have a cat", Jasper said suddenly.

I furrowed my eyebrows. How did he know I loved cats?

"You have them on your shirt", he explained.

One part of my mind was wondering why he was still talking to me when most people would have given up when I didn't answer the first statement.

The other part of my brain was trying to bake up a decent answer, which seemed to be about as confusing as making a five course dinner instead of the piece of toast it would take someone else.

I could practically hear an oven ding in my head as I spluttered out,

"W-what's your cats name?"

I sort of registered that I should of introduced myself first, but I was mostly just trying to hold myself together and stop my stomach from fluttering in terror.

"Rocky. He's absolutely insane, but lovable as hell", his face lit up slightly while he was talking about his cat, and it was almost breathtaking how beautiful he was with just that fraction of an emotion sweeping across his features.

"He sounds sweet. I have eight cats", I said.

" They must take up a lot of your time", he said.

"Yeah", I answered lamely. And then I froze again as I realized I was actually talking to someone.

"I have to go", I blurted.

"Can I see you sometime?" he asked in a hopeful but sort of downcast tone.

I felt my hope rise, that this beautiful man could possibly want to get to know a broken and mentally unstable person like me, that couldn't even talk to him without spluttering and cowering. Then as I felt the shreds of my heart twitch hopefully, my ever-looming sense of self hatred rose back up to the surface and stomped out my hope like wildfire.

I don't deserve a friend.

I don't deserve anyone.

"No, I don't think so", I spoke in a dead monotone.

I was sure I would have to witness his face slip back into that dead mask, but he surprised me by taking on a look of determination that was heartbreakingly beautiful.

"Well….what if I just happened to show up here next Friday night and attempted to strike up another conversation with you?"

"I suppose I wouldn't have any control over that", I murmured quietly.

"Then I'll see you next Friday", he stated, then turned on his heel and loped back up the stairs.

I blinked in shock.

Everything seemed so surreal suddenly, the first discrepancy in my three year old routine. But I had a tingling feeling deep in my stomach that told me this might not be just a minor thing.

When I looked into those deep blue eyes tonight I had the sense that this could be life changing.

Then I let out a small whimper as I realized I couldn't let this be life changing. And with that I began slowly making my way back to my apartment, back to my cats, the only light for me in this life, the only light for me ever.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what ya think! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Determination

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I was sitting cross-legged against the couch with Rocky on my lap, staring at the ceiling tiles, and noting briefly that they needed to be cleaned of cobwebs, when I happened to glance over at the clock.

1:54 in the morning.

Yeesh.

I had no sense of time anymore.

The whole week had been a disconcerting blend of numbness, sleep, Rocky, and cold pizza. The only moments that stuck out were the ones when I found myself visualizing the young woman from last Friday.

Crap!

It was Friday, and I hadn't gotten the mail yet.

I sprinted downstairs and around the corner. I quickly grabbed my mail, suddenly wondering why I was in such a hurry to get down here. I told myself it was just so I could keep up the tradition I had begun last week, but I knew I didn't truly care about that.

I didn't care about anything.

Except seeing that woman again.

Whoa.

That took me by surprise, I hadn't had a goal in months.

I decided to stick with it.

I went and leaned against the back wall, fairly sure she would have already been her, but still hopeful that she hadn't. Five minutes later I spotted her as she swung around the corner and took off toward the mailboxes. It was sort of amusing, in a sad kind of way.

I walked up behind her as she twirled and almost walked straight into me.

As soon she registered my presence, she practically jumped back into the wall with an expression on her face like that of a puppy about to be kicked.

I thought I felt my already damaged and heavy heart wither up a little.

And then I felt anger.

Anger at whatever had made her this way, and anger at myself for scaring such a hurt woman. I felt the need to reassure her, so I spoke.

"Hello. I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. You don't need to be scared."

Her petrified expression still held strong, so I took a step back to try and make her more comfortable, then realized what I said to her was probably similar to what a stalker would say to someone in a dark alley.

"Sorry, that sounded a little creepy, even to me", I apologized with a half smile that I hoped held some emotion. She still didn't move.

I glanced around, taking notice that her shirt had a cat on it that reminded me of Rocky, with the thick black fur and devious gleam in its eye.

"I have a cat", I blurted out.

Finally I saw a slight change of expression as she furrowed her eyebrows. I realized too late she would have no idea why I said that.

"You have them on your shirt", I explained.

I waited a few more painstakingly awkward and tense moments before I heard her speak.

"What's your cats name?" she asked in a hoarse and uncertain, but still musical voice.

I felt triumphant of hearing her speak, so I decided to give a few details.

"Rocky. He's absolutely insane, but lovable as hell." I felt proud as I spoke of my only true companion.

" He sounds sweet. I have eight cats", she said in her musical voice.

I felt another triumph as she offered information of her own, now matter how small an amount.

I had been having a feeling she was a cat lady.

"They must take up a lot of your time", I reasoned.

"Yeah", she murmured. "I have to go."

I felt a brief mix of panic and loneliness creep up on me and I blurted out

"can I see you sometime?" without thinking.

"No, I don't think so", she said.

But before that feeling of panic/loneliness could overtake me again, I blazed with determination.

Determination I never thought I would feel again.

"Well….what if I just happened to show up here next Friday night and attempted to strike up another conversation with you?"

"I suppose I wouldn't have any control over that", she murmured.

"Then I'll see you next Friday", I stated, and went straight back to my apartment without giving her time to object, even if she'd had the confidence to be able to.

I closed the door and flopped onto the couch, completely dumbfounded.

Even back when I was my old self, I never had determination like that.

Not even with the army, and that was my dream.

The only person I had ever been remotely close to besides my dad was Emmett, and even then, he supplied most of the friendship. I just had to be there.

But I had a faint feeling that this woman, this cat lady, whose name I didn't even know, was the very essence of my survival.

And by the looks of her tonight, I may be hers too.

Now I just had to make her realize it. But for the time being, I just had to be patient.

I sighed, and found myself slipping into my passive trance .

But this time, there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

**A/N- Holy flapjacks! Two people added my story to their favorites list! I think I'm going to faint. Well…maybe not faint…but it still made my day! I decided to express my humble thank you to everyone that has been reading this story by updating it again. I think this is going to be the last chapter for a while that has overlapping point of views. I hope you liked it! Please review! ;) **


	7. Rewarded Impatience

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I grasped the doorknob and swung open my apartment door with another bought of determination bubbling in my chest. For the last three weeks I had been behaving very patiently. Meandering downstairs casually on Friday nights to wait for Cat Lady. We spoke lightly about our cats or pointless little things, me always supplying ninety percent of the conversation.

She always had her small hands clasping and unclasping in front of her nervously, and I found I had another trance to add to my list.

I had my numb trance, my passive trance, my terror trance when I woke up from nightmares, and now I had my Cat Lady trance.

I became so absorbed in her every movement and small word, that nearly everything else flew out of my mind like laundry off a clothes line on a windy day. I couldn't even keep my thoughts coherent enough to ask for her name, so I took to calling her Cat Lady in my head.

I just blurted out something random about cats or the weather, and worked all my concentration into making my jumbled mind spit out sentences that didn't sound like mush.

But every time I saw a hint of a smile playing across her face, or heard excitement start creeping into her voice, she'd stiffen and start to slip around the corner with some kind of lame excuse.

And I was tired of it.

So now I was marching down the hall to find her apartment. I had a fairly good idea which one was hers, because she always came down from the same floor as me. I knew there were only two other apartments occupied on this floor. The one right next to me belonged to the newlyweds. Bella and Edward I think their names were. So Cat Lady must have the one at the end of the hall.

I marched up to the door, now completely unsure of what to do. I knocked swiftly three times, and waited.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I was on my ancient computer in the middle of reading through something for work, when I heard a swift knock at the door. I looked up, startled. Bella usually didn't come until next week.

I shrugged it off and stood up, figuring she was just early this month. I opened up the door, and once again found myself face to face with Jasper, just like our first meeting. And once again I just stood there speechless, but without quite as much cowering as before.

"I need to talk to you", he stated in a fierce but soft tone.

So, even though every cell in my body was screaming at me that this could not go well, I stepped aside so he could enter. I couldn't refuse him, not while he was wearing that vulnerable expression. He stepped in and I closed the door and motioned toward my couch as an invitation to sit. He slumped down between two of my cats, Herman and Ruby, and started stroking them lovingly.

I felt a small smile flutter to my lips.

"Errr…would you like a drink?" I asked artlessly, my company skills a little rusty .

Ok. Very, very rusty.

"No thank you", he murmured.

"OK", I perched on the edge of the couch and waited for him to spit out whatever he needed to tell me. He fiddled with his fingers for a few minutes before speaking.

"Look….I know this will sound crazy….but I just need to say it", he shot me a desperate glance, practically begging me to understand what he was about to say.

"I know I've only spoken to you four times, but I already feel closer to you than anyone I've ever known. And…I just want to get to know you. All I'm asking for right now is one real conversation."

I sat there for a few moments soaking it in. I had a feeling there was a whole lot he wasn't telling me about this, but who am I to push for information? I was practically a mute for the last four years. I had a distinct feeling that Jasper wasn't going to give up easily.

Plus, what could one conversation hurt?

I just silently prayed he would steer clear of anything that had to do directly with my past.

"Alright. I think I can handle one conversation."

**Jasper P.O.V**

I felt an elated smile spread across my face.

Cat Lady was going to talk with me.

I'd never thought I 'd see the day when the mere promise of a real conversation would make me feel like I won the lottery.

I looked toward her and noticed her glancing at me nervously, looking a little embarrassed. I frowned. Was she still scared of me?

"I uh…don't really know what we could talk about", she admitted. "I haven't had a real in conversation in four years."

I gaped. Four years?

I quickly snapped my mouth closed and scanned my brain for a substantial topic that wouldn't make her uncomfortable or possibly bring up her past.

That was harder then I thought it would be.

Suddenly I heard a horn honk outside. I smiled. That would work.

"So…tell me the reasons you like the city."

"I don't like the city", she stated bluntly.

I had the feeling I should leave it at that and find another topic, but my curiosity flared.

"Then why do you live here? In New York City?"

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"I…came here to escape my past", she said evasively.

I furrowed my eyebrows, even more confused.

"Don't people usually escape their past to find happiness?" I pressed for more information.

She slowly opened her beautiful grayish blue eyes, her expression dark.

" I don't deserve happiness", she stated, again with the bluntness. "I escaped to stop myself from hurting anyone else. Which is why I can't get any closer to you. You need to go", her voice trembled at the end. I hated seeing her in pain. It brought out my anger.

"Look Cat Lady, I don't know how you kept everyone else out, but it's not going to be that easy with me", I said fiercely, my voice raising.

She cringed back at the sound.

My voice softened immediately.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell", I murmured.

She nodded warily, straightening back up. Then she tilted her head to the side.

"Cat Lady?" she questioned.

I chuckled, remembering I had never used that out loud before.

"I didn't know your real name, so I took to calling you that", I said, slightly embarrassed. She chuckled sort of humorlessly.

"My name is Alice Brandon by the way."

Alice. It fit her nicely. But I had the feeling I'd still be calling her Cat Lady in my head.

"Alice", I whispered. "Beautiful."

She rolled her eyes.

"Jasper", she whispered. "Persistent."

I chuckled, lugging myself to my feet.

"I'll be here tomorrow", I said. She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"Unless you'd rather come to my apartment?" I questioned. Her eyes widened.

"No, no, you can come here."

I bent down to give two of her cats one last stroke and strolled back to my apartment.

I knew we had a lot of crap to work through, but hopefully she realized tonight that I wasn't giving up. I solidly refused to slip back into any of my trances, with the exception of the Cat Lady trance. I found myself tidying up things on my way to bed.

That was different.

Those ten minutes with Alice had lifted me up right out of my depression, turning me into a semi-normal human being. If a downcast, hate filled Alice could improve me this much, I couldn't imagine what a happy Alice could do.

I promised myself I would find out.

She deserved happiness and so much more, no matter what she'd made herself believe.

I smiled softly, picturing her face. Her petite features and short black hair. Then I actually felt my eyes tear as I visualized her grayish blue eyes that held more pain and hurt and hatred then they had any right to.

But then I grinned again, imagining how much happiness could fill them.

Enough to make the whole world smile. And once again I found myself drifting off to sleep with Alice's face filling my mind. But this time I knew she was important.

Alice was my…..something.

I wasn't positive exactly what she was yet, but I couldn't wait to find out.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! ;)**


	8. My Angel

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I was curled up in a ball on the couch, rocking back and forth and chewing on my bottom lip.

I was a mess.

Jasper would most likely be here any minute, and I had no idea what to do. I knew I couldn't let him into my life, there were far too many miniscule triggers that were unknown to him, that could set off my panic attacks and bring all of my excruciating unbearable memories swimming back to the surface. It hadn't happened in almost two years, but I knew that when it did, those damn jagged shreds of my heart would tear open my chest like steak knives to butter. And I'd have to start all over trying to cover it back up.

He might even bring me back to the mental facility if he witnessed it.

I couldn't let that happen.

But even as I outwardly bristled at the thought, I had another one of those concrete solid feelings pop up that told me Jasper would never do that if I didn't want it. The same concrete feeling that told me last night he was serious about not giving up.

Weird.

I'd never been that certain about anyone.

My frown deepened as I remembered the other reason I couldn't let him into my life.

I couldn't hurt him.

And that was what I was best at. Hurting people. That's why I kept myself alone.

A soft meow alerted me of Ruby's presence in the room, and that I wasn't entirely alone. I got a hold on myself long enough to feed her.

Then I heard a soft knock and all of my previous worries momentarily flew out the window as I anticipated seeing Jasper's handsome face, and letting his soft, deep voice unknot my tense muscles.

His presence calmed me.

Normal people probably wouldn't consider it calm, but it definitely was for me. I was fairly sure if it was anyone else that came to my apartment yesterday, I would have given into my scaredey-cat like tendencies and scampered up onto the ceiling beams. I strode over to the door and opened it slowly. I gazed deeply into his blue eyes and took a deep cleansing breath.

I could do this.

I could finish a conversation.

Hopefully.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

The door opened to reveal Alice's grayish blue eyes gazing into mine.

As soon as I felt the soft whisper of her presence wrap around me, the disturbing mix of panic and loneliness that had been growing steadily stronger with every hour away from her dissolved like it had never been there in the first place. I felt myself visibly relax and I thought I saw Alice mirror me, but I wasn't quite sure. I couldn't help but wish my presence had even a small fraction of the effect on her as hers had on me.

"Come in", she murmured. I gave her a smile and walked in, noticing there were three different cats lounging around the room today. I made a mental note to ask Cat Lady all of their names.

"Would you like some ice tea?" she asked sweetly, but still with a small bit of detachment.

"I'd love some", I replied with a big grin. She gave me a small smile and stepped daintily around the corner into what I assumed to be the kitchen. I followed her in, leaning against the chipped counter with my eyes following her every move.

Then, just as she reached up to get a cup from the cabinet, the yellow sunlight from the window streamed in on her and she seemed almost as if she was glowing lightly. And then something snapped together in my head I realized just was Alice was to me.

She was my angel.

My savior and my guardian. My heart swelled with this realization, and I felt a wave of feelings I couldn't yet comprehend wash over me, but a pushed them back. I could deal with them later.

Alice may be my angel, but she needed saving too.

And I could sense we needed to take this weird, puzzling, intricate relationship very slowly and carefully, because my angel was very fragile.

If I hurt her somehow, and she told me to leave again, truly meaning her words, I knew I would without hesitation. I would do anything for my angel, my Cat Lady, my Alice.

"Here ya go", she murmured, handing me an icy glass and effectively breaking me out of my epiphany.

"Thank You."

"mmhhh", she mumbled while taking a sip from her own glass. We both stood there for a good ten minutes leaning against the counter, occasionally sipping from our glasses, and just gathering our thoughts. She broke the silence first with a quiet apology.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

I got a little lost in her musical voice for a moment before what she actually said registered.

"Don't apologize. I shouldn't of just showed up here unannounced", I paused for a moment, "But I'm gad I did", I clarified. One edge of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Me too", she murmured timidly.

I felt a jaw cracking grin spread across my face at her two small words.

Maybe we did have a chance.

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Me too", I murmured. Then gasped inwardly as I realized I said it out loud. I warily checked his reaction, feeling elated and a little amused at the huge Cheshire cat grin on his face.

I felt a grin tugging at the corners of my lips too. I started to smile, but then my ever-looming sense of self hatred rose back up.

But this time I beat it back down with my inner spatula, delivering a firm swat that would have made Grandma Brandon proud. I just wanted to bask in Jasper's calm presence for a while.

I'd feel bad for it later.

I let the grin fully form and it felt so foreign on my lips I almost yelled out in surprise. Then Jasper's low voice broke into my thoughts.

"So…we never finished our conversation yesterday. Why don't you like the city? You don't have to tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable though", he added with a suddenly serious expression.

Ok. This would be easy. There were so many reasons, and I already subconsciously knew which ones to stay away from.

"Hmmm", I pondered. "Well, there's too many of some things in my opinion. Too many people, cars, buildings. And those evil car horns. They make me nauseous. ."He chuckled.

"What else?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"There's also not enough of some things. Not enough trees, animals, farms, fields, dirt roads, dense forests, soothing sounds like crickets or whippoorwill calls, or small county fairs", I finished with a nod.

"Uh huh", he stated. "So pretty much what your telling me is that you hate the city and love the very essence of the country?"

"mmhhh", I mumbled, taking another sip of ice tea. He just shook his head and smiled.

"My kind of girl."

I blushed lightly and looked down.

"So, where are you from?" I asked timidly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to", I tacked on quickly. Considering how lifeless his features were the first time I saw him, he had to have a murky spot somewhere in his past.

"I'd tell you anything you wanted to know, Cat Lady", he said in a tone that rang out with truth, but also a twinge of confusion and desperation.

"All you have to do is ask."

His confession bothered me. I'd never be able to be honest with him. Not without a breakdown.

"I'm from Texas by the way", he said.

I thought I noticed a hint of an accent", I voiced.

"Yup. I moved here to the city with my dad my freshman year of high school because he found a good job. Hated it ever since. I was planning on moving out to the country part of the state, but then….never mind.", he cut off suddenly. "We shouldn't get into that now."

I nodded gratefully, not ready for the airy mood to darken quite yet. I knew it was inevitable, but I was still stealing a few more moments of just basking in Jasper's company.

"So….you have to introduce me to your cats sometime", he stated. "How about that fluffy gray one first?" he asked, pointing to Ruby who was lounging on top of the refrigerator.

"Okay", I murmured. "That one is Ruby. She's the fancy cat of the group. She spends ninety percent of her day cleaning her fur and exercising her ability to entrance the other seven cats, along with me, using her dainty meow, her charismatic eyes, and serene, charming disposition. She has us all wrapped around her paw", I finished with an affectionate smile toward her. I saw Jasper mirroring my smile towards Ruby, and then towards me. I was just about to attempt to describe Herman's personality, when I heard Jasper's voice.

"I have an idea", he said in an exited tone. "How about each time I see you, you tell me about one of your cats. That guarantees you'll have to endure my presence at least seven more times", he grinned, perhaps liking that idea more than he should have.

Then again, so did I.

"Sounds like a plan", I voiced. He shot me another one of his giant, goofy grins and licked his lips, stating he should get going because it was getting late. He thanked me for the ice tea and slipped out the door with a promise of being back tomorrow.

I smiled and started rinsing the glasses, humming lightly. I froze briefly at the sound, then shrugged and started humming again. Apparently Jasper's calm influence lingers for a few minutes. I dried the cups and attempted to finish reading the e-mail for work with another one of my cats, Bean, curled up in my lap.

I really did try to concentrate, but thoughts of Jasper kept interrupting me. All of a sudden I was hit with a whisper of a feeling telling me that something to do with one of our pasts would come out tomorrow. My predictions were rarely wrong, so I couldn't help but selfishly hope that it was his past, not mine.

I wasn't ready for this to end.

**A/N: I realized something while I was re-reading this chapter. These characters sure do have a lot of sudden epiphanies. Oh well, they're fun to write! Please Review!**


	9. A Delicate Truce

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I whistled as I strolled down the hall, anticipating seeing Alice again today.

Seeing her slowly getting more relaxed around me as the minutes tick by. Seeing her face momentarily light up when a sliver of her personality filters through her carefully constructed restraints. Seeing her glow with affection as she speaks softly about her beloved cats.

And then I arrived at her door and I no longer had to anticipate those things, I could live them. I knocked lightly and the door swung open seconds later. She smiled tentatively up at me, but with a worried line creasing her forehead.

I yearned to reach down and smooth it out with my fingers, but I decided that definitely wouldn't help my policy of taking things slow and not hurting my fragile angel. I pondered another way I could smooth out her forehead without touching her. I concluded the quickest way would be to channel my inner Emmett and crack a joke.

I gazed down at her with a stoic expression.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" she responded.

"What do you call a bad dancer with a criminal record?"

"Errrr….I don't know. What?"

"A fell-on-me! Get it? Felony, fell-on-me!"

"Yes Jasper, I get it", she chuckled.

I grinned, seeing my angel smile, and finding that my lame joke was just the thing to smooth out that crease.

"I thought it was pretty genius myself", I boasted playfully.

"I suppose it was", she agreed, still chuckling.

"So…anyway…which cat are you going to tell me about today?" I questioned.

"Hmmm…how about Herman?"

"Okay, what does he look like?"

"He's brown with black stripes."

"Okay, I see him:, I'd spotted him lounging on the heater vent.

"Herman is the most athletic. He isn't just hyper and frenzied like some cats, he actually seems to have his own workout regiment. He runs around at specific times, and is just very active in general without being wild."

"You sure do have some interesting felines, Cat Lady" , I chuckled.

"Yes I do", she stated matter-of-factly. " Would you like some iced tea again?" she asked me.

"I'd love some, angel."

She froze and turned sharply to face me with a dark expression on her face that I was unfortunately becoming accustomed to.

"I'm no angel Jasper", she spit out with malice and pain heavily tinting her musical voice. "You should leave before I end up hurting you too."

I growled at the pain she was causing herself. Then I sighed.

"You don't understand do you?" I whispered forlornly.

"Understand what?" she shot back, her features still dark, but now mixed with confusion. I sighed again.

"I need you to understand what you did for me Alice. What your still doing for me. And for you to understand that, you need to know about a recent part of my past."

When she registered my words her face fell into an expression fear and worry.

"You don't have to do that Jasper. We can just forget about this.", she pleaded with her eyes wide.

"No Alice, please let me do this. You need to understand." She bobbed her head slightly.

"Ok. If you're sure." I nodded as we both shuffled our way to the flower print couch. I sank into it gratefully.

Then it was my turn to be timid as I slowly reached my hand out toward her, palm up, silently pleading for the comfort of her small, soft hand in mine as relived my own personal hell.

Well, it used to be my own personal hell. Now it had slipped back into second place as the prospect of losing Alice filled first.

She bit her lip, staring down at my outstretched hand like it was some alien gesture. Then, very slowly, she lowered her hand and grasped mine tightly, squeezing it tenderly in reassurance.

And then I told her everything.

I told her about being in the army. I described in vivid detail some of my worst memories. Of watching people writhe in pain and not being able to help them. Of the constant ominous feelings of hate and spite. And countless other experiences I'd relived every night in ghastly, dreadful nightmares ever since. But I steered clear of the memories directly involving death, sensing that was dangerous territory with Alice. I told her about my breakdown. Then I told her about the numb, passive three months afterwards. And an hour or two later, when I was done with the bad parts, and Alice's small thumb was still tracing comforting circles on the back of my hand, I felt light as a feather.

I had finally gotten it all off my chest.

Then I felt that stupid grin plaster on my face as I told her the affect she had on me since the first moment I laid eyes on her. I explained to her that she was the essence of my survival, my guardian and savior angel. I told her about the Cat Lady trance I sometimes slipped into. I told her about the panic that tightened my chest when she took on that dark look or her eyes filled with pain and self hatred. I explained how she lifted me out of my depression and made me a better person with her entrancing presence that was uniquely Alice. I told her she inspired me to get a job as an ambulance driver, which was true, I had just finished my training earlier today.

And I finished with a promise that I would leave at a moments notice if she asked me to again, now that she understood that she was actually the one helping me. Saving me. Keeping me from slipping back into that bottomless depression.

Then I took a deep breath and looked up at Alice for the first time. She was looking at me with a soft smile, and it seemed like worry, pain, longing, and relieve were all fighting in her eyes to be the dominant emotion.

Then she did something I never expected my fragile angel to do.

She reached out with a shaking hand and lightly caressed my jaw from my hairline to my chin. I felt her fingers trembling, but the gesture was certain. That small touch explained her anguish for what I'd been through and her relief that she wouldn't have to feel guilty about spending time with me better than all of the words in the world. She pulled back and I found that relief had won as the dominant emotion. She smiled again.

"Thank you for telling me that Jasper. I won't push you away anymore."

But then the pain overtook her eyes again.

"You need to know something first too", she whispered. "I don't think I can ever be more than a friend to you, if even that", she continued whispering, her musical voice dripping with pain. "And I'm not sure I can ever tell you about my past or be completely honest with you, but maybe one day I could try. Your presence calms me and lets me loosen up a little, but I'm broken. And I'm not all that sure I can be fixed." She looked up at me finally with tears in her eyes.

"We can get through anything, as long as you don't push me away, angel", I murmured in a soothing tone.

"I'm still no angel", she shook her head sadly.

"You are to me." I gave her hand one last squeeze and got up to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Cat Lady."

"I'll be here", she smiled.

"I'm counting on that."

**A/N: Whew. Most of that chapter was pretty sad to write. But…on the bright side…the next chapter isn't as depressing. Please Review! ;)**


	10. Changing Scenery

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I woke up in the morning with a smashing headache and my nose running like a faucet. I grumbled, wiping a few chunks of my sweaty blonde hair away from my scalding forehead. Crap. I think I had the flu or something. I rolled off the bed onto my feet, only to stumble dizzily into the dresser. I shuffled my way to the kitchen with my eyes closed, feeling along the walls. I reached up in the cabinet and grabbed some cold medicine, choking a little as it slithered down my sore, scratchy throat.

Then I waited. Half an hour later I couldn't detect much of a difference. I slowly took a lukewarm shower in hopes that it might soothe my burning temperature. It didn't. I sighed, while tugging a loose sweatshirt free from my messy hole of a closet. My closet made a trashcan look classy.

My brain and body kept screaming at me to curl up on the couch and watch T.V. for the day, but my heart was screaming at me that I couldn't let Alice doubt me now. I just got her to stop pushing me away.

Come on organs, can't you all just get along?

I stumbled down the hall like a zombie, except this time my zombieness was physical, not emotional. I knocked on Alice's door and gave her a weary smile when she answered it. She took one look at me and pursed her lips, glaring at me disapprovingly.

"You're sick", she accused.

"Not really", I murmured.

"Don't you lie to me Jasper Whitlock. I can tell. Now sit down and I'll go make some hot tea", she pointed toward the couch with one hand, while the other was planted firmly on her hip. It was kind of adorable.

"Yes ma'am", I said, a little afraid of what would happen if I didn't obey her.

I guess my angel had a trance too. Her nurse trance. I dropped onto the couch gratefully, not realizing how close I was to falling I over.

She came in a little while later with a steaming cup of tea. She sat down next to me and handed me the cup. I drank it slowly, letting the warmth spread through my body. I noted the feeling was quite similar to how I felt when my angel smiled at me.

"Thank you, it's very warm and a little sweet."

"I put honey in it", she murmured. I leaned back, spotting a black and white cat streak around the corner and launch into Alice's lap, spinning in a few fast circles before plopping down. My Cat Lady chuckled.

"Tell me about that cat?" I suggested.

"Okay. This one is Lucy. She's the hyper and crazy one. She barely ever stops. This…", she gestured to the cat snoring lightly on her lap, …"is a novelty."

I smiled. I wanted to hear more about Lucy, but I found it getting progressively harder to focus on anything. I yawned. My angel pursed her lips again.

"I kind of wish I had I had a T.V.", she said suddenly. "You're definitely not up for conversation. Or anything that requires energy, for that matter."

"Don't even try it Alice, I'm not missing out on any time with you. And why don't you have a T.V. by the way?"

"Too many potential memory triggers", she muttered.

"Oh", I said, feeling stupid for not realizing that.

She glanced up at me with indecision in her eyes, then I watched in awe as it transformed into determination.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, angel?"

"Would you be opposed to me…coming over to your apartment today? So you can relax?"

"Of course not, but are you sure? You don't have to do that for me."

She sighed. "Yes I do. There are some books in that closet across the room. If you want you can take a few to read for after I leave later. Take anything you want. I just need to feed the cats and then we can go."

"Alright." I trudged my way across the room through my haze, and opened the closet door. Everything was so neat. There were books lined up alphabetically on a shelf, and I plucked out a few that looked promising. I was about to turn and leave, not wanting to intrude on her personal belongings anymore, when I spotted a cardboard box crammed haphazardly on the top shelf, partially covered by a dusty jacket.

The jacket and the box were the only dusty objects in the whole closet.

My stupid curiosity flared and I found myself lifting up the jacket. A video was peeking out the top of the box. I wiped the dust off the front and found it was a home video titled "My Silly Best Friend Alice, Junior Year"

Alice? Silly? I had to see this video. And even though I was a despicable jerk for doing so, I stuck the video in my sweatshirt pocket and stepped out of the closet.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yup."

As we stepped out of her apartment and she fully registered what she was going to do, a look of raw fear overcame her features. It got stronger with every step we took.

"I'll keep you safe, angel", I whispered, gently slipping my arm around her.

I glanced down, checking to make sure I wasn't crossing any lines. I guessed I wasn't, because she just cringed farther into my side, breathing deeply. As we stepped into my apartment I felt her posture relax.

And what do you know, the first thing she does is glare at my ceiling.

"Remind me to clean those cobwebs sometime before I leave."

I looked down at my boots, kind of ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sort of a slob." Her glare softened instantly.

"Oh, your not a slob, I'm just a clean-freak", she assured me with a small smile. I smiled back, then flipped on the T.V. and plopped down on the couch. Alice followed suit.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Jasper had his head lolled back against the couch, staring at the T.V. with his eyes glazed over with exhaustion and sickness. I took advantage of the time by letting my eyes roam over his features, memorizing them. I couldn't believe how much it hurt me to see him in pain, even though I knew it was just a bad cold. If this is how he felt every time he saw me he saw me, I didn't know how he did it. He glanced over and caught me staring.

"What?"

"Nothing. You should get some sleep if you want to get better."

"What will you do?"

"I'll find something to do, don't worry. Just take a short nap."

"Alright", he muttered reluctantly.

He was snoring in less then two minutes. I reached over and wiped his blonde locks away from his face with a soft smile.

Then I stood up, stretching, and started to scoop up the tissues that had begun devouring the floor. I started to scour the house in search of a broom. I found one in the kitchen and began to knock down the cobwebs and sweep the kitchen tiles. I washed the few dishes, wiped off the counter, and cleared all of the expired food out of the refrigerator.

I hoped I wasn't ruining the layout of his "man cave", but Jasper didn't seem like someone who would dwell on things like that. I cleaned almost every surface of his house, then went and sat beside him on the couch again. I closed my eyes for a few moments before I felt a ball of fur jump onto my lap, purring. I stroked him gently.

"You must be Rocky", I whispered. I closed my eyes again, running my fingers through Rocky's soft, thick fur for a few minutes. I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock. It was almost 9:00 at night. I had been cleaning for six hours.

Yeesh. I really was a clean-freak.

I reached over and shook Jasper's shoulder gently, satisfied to feel he wasn't burning with a fever anymore.

"Jasper", I whispered. "I'm going to leave now. Don't bother getting up, it's pretty late anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

"mmhhh", he mumbled sleepily. "Bye angel", he murmured with a sigh, then rolled over and started snoring again.

I clicked the door shut softly, then ran down the hall into my apartment. I shook my head, still disbelieving that me, Alice Brandon, could be considered somebody's angel. Then tears started to silently stream down my face.

I never wanted to be my old self more then I did right now.

I didn't want to be broken. I wanted to be whole. To be worthy of being Jasper's angel. But for right now I just settled on getting some sleep.

**A/N: Please review and tell me whatcha think! I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has been reading this story, and especially the wonderful folks who have reviewed and given me motivation to keep writing.**


	11. A Glance into the Past

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I woke up in the morning sprawled across my couch. I felt pretty damn good compared to yesterday. I was a little groggy and my throat was scratchy, but I could stand up without dizziness. I stretched my back out, hearing an occasional popping sound form my spine. I slept like a rock. I shuffled into the kitchen.

Whoa. Was this my apartment? I was fairly sure I didn't sleepwalk, so it must be. But it was so….clean. Every surface was shining, and I could practically see my reflection in the countertops.

Alice. I smiled as I connected another small piece of her personality to my ever growing Alice-jigsaw puzzle. Obsessive cleaner. I would need to remember that for further reference.

I grabbed a pop-tart and plopped back down on the couch. I sat on something hard. I lifted up the blanket and found the video from Alice's apartment, it must have fallen out of my sweatshirt sometime during the night. I felt so curious yet so guilty.

My curiosity won and I popped it in the player.

The home video began with a young girl pointing the camera she was holding toward herself. She had warm brown eyes and long blonde hair that was piled on top of her head in a loose bun. She wore a big smile. Then she began to speak.

"_Hello. This is Gwen, coming to you from my best friend Alice's backyard. She doesn't know I'm here. I have a magnificent best friend. She's sweet, caring, loving, and so full of life. She'd drop whatever she was doing to help someone out without a second thought. She's one of the best people I've ever met, and I felt the need to document her right at this moment in her life. It's our junior year in high school and we have our whole lives ahead of us. It's sure to be a wild rollercoaster ride! Now I'm going to sneak over behind that tree and tape Alice in her natural element. Gardening. _

Then the camera swung around to face my angel. I gasped. There she was. A slightly younger looking Alice who was glowing with life. She hummed quietly to herself as she danced around the garden to her own beat, sprinkling the flowers with soft droplets of water, completely unaware of her best friend hiding behind the wide oak tree. Her eyes sparkled with innocence and joy, not a trace of pain to be found. Then she kneeled down fluidly to pluck out a few weeds, the sun beating down on her and forming a thin veil of sweat on her brow. She straightened back up, using the back of her hand to wipe away the sweat, but also succeeding in smudging dirt on her forehead. It was endearing. She bounced over to a huge lilac bush, inhaling the scent reverently, a simple sugar sweet smile of pure bliss fully formed on her lips. Then she sank down gracefully onto the lightly swaying grass and turned her face to the sun with an entirely content expression. Like feeling the sun on her face was something never to be taken for granted. I had the feeling my angel used to feel that way about a lot of things. Then a twig snapped and Alice's eyes darted toward the oak tree. She got a playful scowl on her lips. Then laughed a silver laugh that sounded like clinking wind chimes.

"_Oh Gwen!!!" she sang. "I see you over there!"_

"_No you don't!" Gwen yelled. Then Alice proceed to chase Gwen around the yard, the camera swaying with each step, and finally ended up tackling her to the ground._

I heard a bought of laughter and then the picture cut out.

I just sat there with tears running down my face. Then I scolded myself for crying, telling myself to be a man. But what could have possibly happened to my angel to replace that joyful innocence saturating her eyes with pain and hatred? What stopped her carefree attitude and made her carry the weight of the world on her shoulders?

I didn't have an answer. And the worst part was I knew I couldn't ask her myself. Alice was 21, two years younger than my age of 23. So this video must have been taken a year before the thing that hurt her happened. I hung my head and let out a frustrated sigh. Then I shut off the T.V. and got ready to go visit my angel. Then I realized I had to work today. It was my first day as an ambulance driver. I was nervous.

I looked up Alice's phone number and called her to tell her I wouldn't be over until tonight. It rang three times and then Alice picked up.

"Hello?" she answered in her musical voice.

"Hello. It's Jasper."

"Oh. Since when do you use a phone to talk to me?"

"Since….now. I forgot today is my first day of work. I won't be over until tonight."

"Okay. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. A lot better."

"Good. Is it just me or does it feel really weird to talk on the phone to each other?"

"It does actually. It feels wrong not being able to see your face." I looked at the clock.

"Damn, I need to get going."

"Don't be nervous, you'll do wonderfully", she assured me, probably noticing my voice was jittery.

"Thanks, angel. See you later."

I felt much more confident after Alice's assuring words. Gosh, she really did have full rein over my emotions, whether she meant to or not. I walked into the hallway, locking the door behind me, and went off to face my first day of work.

**Later that day** -

I walked through my apartment door with a small smile on my lips.

Icouldn't wait to talk to Alice about everything. I went to chuck my hat in the closet, when something caught my eye. A Christmas present Emmett had gotten me a few years ago. I'd never used it before, but I figured my angel needed some fun, so I grabbed it off the shelf and headed over there.

I knocked and she answered. She gave me her small smile and I gave her my big grin, perfectly in sync.

"Alice?"

"Uh oh. Déjà vu. Are you going to tell me another one of your jokes?, she teased. I laughed lightly.

"Nope. I have something even more amusing. If that's even possible. Look!" She glanced down at the box in my hands.

"Twister?" she asked skeptically with her eyebrows raised. I shrugged.

"My buddy Emmett gave it to me a few years ago and I thought we could use some fun."

"Okay", she murmured, still skeptical. "But tell me about your day first, please."

"It was…educational and interesting", I said, keeping calm and collected. Then I remembered who I was talking to. I could tell my angel anything.

"Oh Alice, who am I kidding, it was amazing! It was the one of the best feelings in the world knowing I was participating in helping people who needed it. I love the adrenaline as I speed down the roads, knowing the faster I get there the faster the person can be helped. I know I'm going to have some difficult times, with all the things I'll see, but it will be easier this time. Because we did everything in our power to save them. And because I have you." Her beaming smile that had been plastered on her face the whole time I was talking turned slightly gloomy at the last sentence, but she quickly hid the sadness away, probably thinking I didn't catch it.

"I'm so happy for you Japer! I think you've found one of your purposes in life."

"Me too", I agreed wholeheartedly. "Ready to play Twister?"

"Yes."

We spread the mat out on her living room floor and set the spinner on the edge of it so whoever was closer could spin it. Then we began.

"Right hand red!"

**5 minutes later…**

Well, two things were evidently clear.

1)Alice was flexible.

2)I was not.

Nearly every time a color-limb combination was called out, I attempted to move, then wobbled and usually crashed into the coffee table. Luckily it wasn't glass. All of this was much to Alice's amusement. Every time I would wobble and crash I would accidentally end up yelling out some expletive, which set of Alice's laughter. I kept longing to hear that silver wind chime laugh from the video, but she only came close to a hollow echo of that. But it was still the most lighthearted I'd ever seen my angel.

As I made a fool out of myself, Alice intricately weaved her limbs around mine with ease, I never sensed a moments hesitation in her movements, nor did she ever come close to toppling over. I had a strong feeling Alice would be an extraordinary ballerina.

A while later we packed up the game and flopped down on the couch.

"Whew. That was harder then it looked", I said.

"mmhhh", Alice mumbled, non-committing.

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't hard for you, Miss ballerina", I teased.

"Ballerina?"

"Yup. Looks like you've acquired a new nickname. How many is that now?"

"Three, I think. I'm going to forget my real name one of these days."

I chuckled, then I noticed it was midnight. It was almost as if Alice and I had our own private world, where time didn't pass the same as everywhere else. I smiled at the thought, then realized that couldn't be healthy for my angel. I needed to get her out into the fresh summer air one of these days. I promised myself I'd bring it up tomorrow night after work.

"Alright Cat Lady, tell me about that tough looking orange tabby on the table over there, and then I'll let you get some rest."

"Okay. That's Rex, he's sort of the leader of the pack. Someone from this apartment building found him bleeding outside and brought him to me, knowing I had a bunch of cats. I patched him up and he's been here ever since. He's sort of like a retired war veteran, watching over the troops."

"He sounds noble. I definitely have respect for him." I nodded. She smiled.

I stood up and gently took Alice's hand in both of mine, delivering a soft kiss to her knuckles. I saw a faint shimmer of the sparkle she had in her eyes in the video as she smiled at me sweetly.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, ma'am. Bye, angel."

"Bye Jasper", she whispered.

And I fell asleep that night with visions of a laughing Alice dancing behind my eyelids.

**A/N: Please review! ;)**


	12. Protective Embraces

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

**Alice P.O.V.**

I was disappointed that Jasper wouldn't be over until later, but it was also a good thing in a way. I had been seriously neglecting my apartment, work, and cats. So, I spent the day scrubbing, typing, and petting. Then when I was finished, I spent a few minutes remembering last night. I had laughed more last night than in the last four years put together.

Jasper really would do anything for me. I didn't deserve such a considerate and sweet friend. But, I told him I wouldn't push him away anymore, so I didn't dwell on it.

At 5:30 I heard a knock and answered the door.

"Hi Jasper."

"Hi angel." As soon as the words left his mouth I was wrapped safely in his calm presence. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I have a surprise for you this time", I said.

"Oh do you?"

"Yup. Follow me." I lead him into the kitchen where I had set the table.

"I made you dinner!" I saw his face light up at the mention of food.

"Oh Alice, you didn't have to do that."

"I didn't have to, but I did anyway, so don't be shy about eating it." I scooped a small amount of everything onto my plate, and a huge heap of everything onto Jasper's. I had a feeling he had a big appetite. We sat down, Jasper pulling out my chair for me like a gentleman, and started eating.

"Alice, how did you make this? This is the best thing I've ever tasted in my life!"

I raised my eyebrows. It was only meatloaf. I whipped it together in five minutes then stuck it in the oven.

"When's the last time you ate a homemade meal Jasper?"

"Errr…never", he admitted sheepishly.

"Never! What do you mean?"

"Well…I lived with my dad until I was 18 and neither of us could cook to save our lives. We always ordered takeout or went to a restaurant. Same with Emmett and Rose when I went over there."

I stared at him with my eyes wide. I couldn't imagine never tasting homemade food. Then again, that may be because my grandma started teaching me to cook when I was four years old.

"You all right over there, angel?"

I realized I'd been gaping at him.

"Yes I'm fine, but can you promise me something? Let me cook for you at least a few times a week."

"Let you? I'm pretty sure I would've begged you to if you didn't offer." We smiled at each other.

"I did attempt to cook once though. It didn't end well." he shuddered.

"Errr…what happened?" I asked a little apprehensively.

"I caught my pants on fire." he stated with a very solemn expression.

I couldn't help myself, I started cracking up.

"It's not funny! I had to stand out in the street in my underwear while the firemen checked to make sure the house was safe. And this was back in Texas, so I knew all of the neighbors really well. They teased me for months. I was never the same again." he shook his head. I was trying to hold back my giggles, but then we ended up bursting out laughing at the same time. Then we finished eating in comfortable silence. I set the dishes in the sink and turned around. Jasper was staring at his boots with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alice, I have a …proposition for you. But I don't want you to get upset or take it the wrong way." I rolled my eyes, highly doubting it was even possible for me to be upset with him.

"Just spit it out Jasper."

"I was thinking it might be good for you to get out into the fresh air for a few minutes. Maybe we can just walk to the end of the block and back. There probably won't be very many people out at dusk," he said in a rush.

I had seen this coming. Not in my "Weird Prediction" kind of way, but in a "It's got to happen sometime" kind of way. And surprisingly, I wasn't terrified. I mean, I was still nervous and a little scared, but I knew I'd be okay with Jasper by my side. I nodded.

"That's reasonable."

"Really? I thought it would be harder to convince you.""I know I'll be safe with you Jasper", I murmured, ducking my head.

I heard his chair squeak and then I felt a cool finger under my chin as he lifted my gaze to his.

"You don't need to be embarrassed to tell me anything, angel." I just nodded.

"Ready?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes." We marched purposefully down the stairs and to the peeling front door. I hesitated right in front of it, my fear becoming a little more pronounced. Then I felt Jasper's arm wrap tenderly around my shoulders and he pulled me tightly against his side. His touch shouted protectiveness.

"Please don't let go", I breathed.

"I won't angel, I promise." I reached out, my whole arm trembling slightly, and pulled open the heavy door. The warm night air blew over me gently and I took a deep breath. I grinned. I'd forgotten how wonderful a warm breeze felt. I relaxed into Jasper's side, but sent him a pointed glance telling him not to let go. We started strolling down the sidewalk, Jasper always keeping me a safe distance from everyone else.

"You're so brave, angel", I heard Jasper murmur. I realized it wasn't really that tough.

"I think I just stayed in that apartment so long, trying to barricade myself from other people, that I became panicky at the mere prospect of being outside", I muttered. I ignored my surroundings, not wanting to have something bring up my past and throw me into a breakdown here on the street. Instead, I just concentrated on Jasper's even breathing. I inhaled his scent that was a mixture of Old Spice and something uniquely him.

But something was missing. I thought it over for a minute and determined what it was. That thick woodsy smell that came with spending the day in the forest. Everything about Jasper reminded me of it, but the actual scent was missing. I frowned. Jasper didn't belong in a city. Neither did I, but there wasn't much I was willing to do about it. I sighed and snapped out of my thoughts, surprised to find we were already back in front of the apartment building.

"I did it!" I exclaimed excitedly to Jasper.

"I'm so proud of you , angel", he said with a soft kiss to the top of my head.

My heart jolted with pleasure. Then I briefly wondered if normal friends of the opposite sex usually did things like that. I shrugged, concluding that Jasper and I definitely weren't what one would consider normal friends.

We walked back up to my apartment. I noticed Jasper yawning hugely every few minutes.

"Long day at work?"

"Yeah, I'm beat."

"You should go get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Now wait one second Cat lady. You forgot to tell me about one of your cats."

"Oh yeah. I'll tell you about Bean. He's just plain old lazy. Kind of like Garfield, but with silver fur. I think he even tried to eat lasagna once. But… he can always be counted on as a great napping partner.

"Sounds like a smart cat." He gave me one of his goofy grins.

"I'll see you tomorrow, angel." And with one last giant yawn he shuffled down the hall. I smiled at his retreating figure, still feeling triumphant over my tiny expedition outside. I went into my apartment and took a nice long bath, but it didn't have anywhere near the same calming effect on me as being around Jasper did.

I was becoming more and more attached to him every day, and I couldn't seem to stop it.

We couldn't keep our fragile relationship balancing on the edge of a cliff for much longer. Eventually, someone's going to fall.

**A/N: Please review! ;)**


	13. Bittersweet Kisses

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**A/N: Okay…This isn't anywhere near what I had planned for this chapter, but I hope you all like it!**

**Alice P.O.V.**

Over the next month, as the sultry August air transformed into the cool embrace of September, Jasper and I spent every free second we had with each other. We'd either walk around the city or hang out in our apartments, talking late into the night.

We talked about everything. Well, almost everything. Jasper could somehow sense exactly when to start a new topic if I started to get uncomfortable. He told me about his past before the army. Bittersweet stories of all the fun he had with his dad growing up, but how he always missed his mother. Stories that had me clutching my sides in laughter at some of the crazy things Emmett had done. I told him about my grandmother, grateful all of my memories of her were untainted. About how she was strict and ornery with everyone except me. She taught me to how to be a good person how to cook and clean and love. She died the beginning of my senior year of high school. I took it hard. I told him what little I knew about Bella, and I introduced him to and described the rest of my cats, Abbey, Simba, and Cinnamon. We talked about music and places we'd always dreamed of going one day.

I listened patiently to Jasper's long speeches about the civil war, which was something of a passion for him. And he listened patiently as I prattled on about gardening, which was something of a passion for me. I'd wanted to be a landscaper my whole life. Every time I would look into his blue eyes for longer then a second I still found myself entranced in his calm presence. And every gentle touch, whether it be a soft kiss to my hand or his arm hugging me to him protectively, made my heart jolt in pleasure.

Then, this morning, I had found a note from him on the coffee table that he must have left last night. It said to come downstairs tonight at 10:00 to the place we first met.

I walked down the stairs and around the corner, speeding up when I saw him leaning against the wall over by the mailboxes. When I was a few feet away he opened his arms wide and I walked into them as he enveloped me in a sweet yet protective embrace. He clasped me close to his side as we headed out into the cool night air. I noticed he had a backpack.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see, angel."

And I left it at that, because I trusted Jasper. Ten minutes later I noticed we were entering the park. He came to a stop in front of a small fire pit with a few logs around it to sit on. There were fireflies scattered around, blinking their lights in their eerie and entrancing way. Jasper gathered a few pieces of wood and took some newspaper out of the backpack, setting it ablaze with the strike of a match. We sat down together and watched the flames flicker in silence for awhile. Then Jasper spoke in his low voice.

"I wanted to give you a little taste of the country. I know how much you miss it. It isn't much, but I hoped it might ease the longing a little."

I beamed up at him.

"It really does Jasper. This is one of the sweetest things you've ever done for me, and that's saying something. You always know how to warm my heart. And my toes and fingers", I added, gesturing toward the fire. He chuckled.

"You can't imagine how happy it makes me that you like things like this. Because I have a whole list of stuff planned, if you're up to it. Although, most of the things are pretty corny."

"I'm definitely up for it Jasper. And since you're the one who thought of the list, I would've already known it was corny", I teased. He rolled his eyes and opened the backpack again.

"Marshmallows?"

"Of Course."

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I was euphoric that Alice liked my corny ideas. I watched her with a soft smile as she gazed up at the stars, chewing daintily on a marshmallow. I followed her gaze and found the Little Dipper. She pursed her lips suddenly.

"I can't find the Big Dipper anywhere", she stated.

"It's right over there, angel. Wherever the Little Dipper is, the Big Dipper isn't far behind. Kind of like you and me."

"Is that a short joke?" she asked in mock anger. Then her expression was soft and full of warmth.

"Do you really mean that? That you'll never leave me?"

"I'd never leave you unless you asked me to, angel."

"Don't hold your breath", she muttered. I chuckled, kissing the top of her head. She turned her face up to me, her grayish blue eyes smoldering.

And before I realized what I was doing, I was pressing my lips tenderly against hers. It started out gentle and sweet, then she reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my long arms around her waist, scooting her closer to me on the log. I felt her warm body pressed against mine, and she slowly traced my bottom lip with her tongue. We both pulled away slightly, still just an inch apart. I let my eyes roam over her beautiful face, then I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. I wiped them away, hugging her close.

"I'm so sorry angel, I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me."

"Silly Jasper, they're happy tears", she whispered, stroking my hair gently.

"Oh." She chuckled, placing a light kiss on my cheek.

I looked into her eyes again and suddenly that mystery feeling that had rose up in me when I realized Alice was my angel had a name. Love. I loved Alice with every inch of my being. A sense of conviction washed through me. Loving Alice was just…right. It was what I was meant to do. But Alice wasn't there yet. I wasn't sure she'd ever be. But I could always hope. I heard my angel sigh.

"I really don't deserve you, you know." Pain and tears filled her eyes.

"Please don't start with that again Alice. I'm begging you."

"Sorry", she murmured, her eyes filling with shame. "I ruined our first kiss."

"No you didn't ", I assured her. "Alice? Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow? A real date?"

"I'd love to." she smiled softly, but her eyes still held a few traces of pain. I put out the fire and clasped Alice tightly to my side as we walked home.

"Ill come by at 5:00?" I questioned.

"5:00 is perfect." I gave her a quick soft kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, angel." And as I walked away I added a silent "I love you" in my mind. I just prayed that this wasn't the calm before the storm.

**A/N: Please Review! ;)**


	14. Shattering Promises

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I was mystified. I hadn't worried about what to wear since high school. I'd never had any reason to. I was searching through my closet for something that wasn't too elegant, but was fancier then the usual loose t-shirt and old jeans I wore around Jasper. I used to live by the rules of fashion in high school, always reading the magazines and making sure my clothes were "up to date".

I pursed my lips. How many other fragments of my personality had I lost without realizing it? I didn't have an answer for that.

I finally settled on a lacy blouse and slightly less-shabby jeans. I quickly ran a brush through my short black hair and brushed my teeth. I couldn't believe how suddenly Jasper and I had transformed from friends into…something more. But the more I thought about it the more I realized we were never really just friends. We'd always had an unexplained mystical connection form the first time we laid eyes on each other. We'd just been denying it. Well, I had. Not Jasper. Jasper had been chasing it. And when he kissed me last night, I felt the strongest, strangest emotion I'd ever witnessed seeping into the kiss. I understood the sweet affection he'd poured into it, and the small amount of lust toward the end, but not the foreign, powerful emotion.

I walked out of the bathroom to find him lounging on the couch. We didn't bother with knocking anymore. His face lit up into a soft smile.

"You look beautiful, angel." I smiled.

"Thank you." He stood up and held out his hand.

"Shall we?" I nodded and grabbed his hand. We walked down the stairs with our fingers intertwined, and then Jasper clasped me to his side protectively as we left the building. We strolled down the street, chatting easily, and feeling the crisp September wind whip around us. We stopped in front of a small, almost whimsical restaurant that was painted a soft blue with white trim. There were painted clouds scattered around the door and windows. We walked up the steps and into the tiny restaurant, Jasper's hand on the small of my back. The interior was unassuming, but had an underlying charm. The hostess sat us down at a table and a few minutes later we told the waitress our order.

"This is wonderful Jasper, I haven't went on a real date in…ever."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows. I nodded bashfully. He sighed.

"I wish I could say the same. But this is like my first date in a way, because you're my angel." I smiled, but it was fleeting.

"Do I want to hear about the other dates?" I asked warily.

"Probably not", he muttered. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I was only human after all. But, I pushed the jealousy back and we finished our dinner talking about the people he'd met at work today.

It seemed so casual, but every once in awhile he would reach over and lightly caress the back of my hand, the gesture leaking affection and that unknown emotion. Those light caresses were just as intimate as a kiss, for us. Jasper paid the whole bill without even letting me get in a complaint about it.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

As we walked out the door I pulled Alice close, like usual.

"Jasper, do you mind if we take a longer route home? It's so nice out and there's about an hour left before it gets dark."

"Of course I don't mind, angel." We strolled along the sidewalk. I glanced down at Alice, who was smiling softly.

Then we turned the corner and she froze. She stood as still as a statue for a few seconds, her eyes completely blank of any emotion, and her face as pale as a ghost. But to me, the seconds felt like hours and I was becoming increasingly alarmed.

"Alice?" I murmured gently.

Then all of a sudden my angel bent over, sobs violently racking her small body. I caught a long enough glimpse into her eyes to realize she wasn't seeing what I was seeing. Her mind was reliving whatever tragic event that happened to her four years ago.

"No!" she screamed, thrashing violently, leaving deep scratches running down her arm in the process.

I had to stop this. I snapped out of my shock and quickly scanned the area for a cause. The only difference I could detect was the strong smell of lilacs wafting out of a small florist shop. That had to be it. I scooped up my angel and sprinted down the street with all of the energy I had in me, swerving around people and ignoring their yells of surprise. I sprinted all the way back to our apartment building. I noticed the racking and sobs slowly faded to shudders and whimpers as the smell of lilacs was lost behind us. I set Alice down gently on her couch, where she curled up into a shaking ball. I stared at her with my eyes wide, waiting for her to come back to the present time. I saw her eyes flash as she registered her surroundings and then me.

Then my heart shattered as she said the words I prayed I'd never hear.

"Leave me alone Jasper! Get out of here!" she screamed.

I just stood there, frozen, as my vision of hell came true. She picked up a book off the coffee table and threw it at me.

"Get out of here!" she screamed again.

Then she collapsed onto the couch, sobbing.

"Please", she whispered. "Go." I had promised my angel I would leave the second she asked me to. I wouldn't break a promise to the woman I love. So I started to leave. I tripped on the book through my hazy mind, smashing my head into the wall. I scrambled to get up, my head pounding, and threw open the door, loping toward my apartment. My head felt disconnected from my body. I knew she wouldn't hurt herself, she told me she'd never done anything like that. So I wouldn't break my promise to my angel. I would leave her alone if that's what she wanted. My heart shattered once more at the mere thought of it.

But this time, it was all up to her.


	15. Whispered Secrets

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Alice P.O.V.**

**1 week later…**

I had spent the last week hanging in the balance of present and past. Sometimes I was reliving that fateful, terrible night four years ago and sometimes I was in the present without Jasper by my side, knowing I'd hurt him.

Then, finally, my mind stabilized long enough to ask myself one question. What had I done? Jasper was my life. It was as simple as that. And he had done so much for me. But I was a murderer. A selfish murderer for letting Jasper get close to me and then hurting him to. I hadn't had a breakdown like this in two years. Two years since some miniscule trigger shot the memories I had worked so hard cover up and forget up to the forefront of my mind. The last breakdown lasted for two months. The pieces of my heart that were like sharpened steak knives that had stabbed me over and over.

But this time the knives were duller. And the breakdown had only lasted a week. It was obvious what the difference was caused by. Jasper. I had told him to leave and he hadn't broken his promise. I saw the broken look in his eyes, even worse then the lifelessness from the first time I met him. I had done that to him. I had screamed and threw things at him because of the images of what I had done were still fresh in my mind. And underneath it all there was a small amount of embarrassment and shame. I didn't want him to see me that way. To see me unravel, a prisoner to my memories.

Because I loved him. We were made for each other. And now I understood that strong emotion that had been seeping from him since the night of our first kiss was love. And it was radiating through me as well. Jasper loved me, so I had to let him make the choice. I would try my best to tell him everything, and if he still loved me…well, we would just go from there somehow.

I walked with trepidation to his apartment and knocked apprehensively at the door. No answer. I knocked again, harder. Still no answer. I threw the door open and barged into the living room, thinking the worst. He was sitting on the couch, staring at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over with black circles under them.

I ran and threw myself into Jasper's lap, gently taking his face in my hands.

"Forgive me?" I begged, desperation saturating my voice. His eyes were still slightly glazed over.

"Angel?" he whispered.

"I'm here." He pulled me closer and I started to cry. Every few minutes he would place a soft kiss on the top of my head.

I shook my head. I hurt him and here he was, once again, comforting me. I turned to him with determination.

"I love you, Jasper." His eyes widened.

"What?"

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too, angel. But I thought you didn't want to see me anymore?" I sighed.

"I'll always want you with me Jasper, but you need to know everything first. I need to tell you", I stuttered on the last part, aware of how hard it would be. I swallowed thickly. He put his head in his hands, his blonde hair tangled, and sighed.

"Are you sure about this, angel?" he mumbled.

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can do to make it easier?"

"Can we go back to my apartment? Being close to my cats helps a little."

He nodded. We walked down the hall morosely, and sat down on my couch. I curled into his side, squeezing his hand tightly. I glanced up at him to make sure this was still okay, after I'd hurt him so terribly. He smiled tiredly and stroked my hair. I took a deep breath and began my nightmare.

"When I was in high school I had a bunch of girlfriends I would shop with and prattle on about crushes to... but there were only three people in my life that truly mattered the world to me. The first was my grandmother, who I told you a little about already. She practically raised me single-handedly and she was my role model. My parents were always distant, never giving in to my pleas for attention as a child, and ignoring me thoroughly as I reached my teenage years. But my grandmother loved me, so I was happy.

The second person was my best friend Gwen Smith. We told each other everything and were as close as sisters. She got me through the heartbreak of my grandmother's death. It brought us even closer.

The third person was Gwen's little sister, Violet. She was three years old. Gwen and I had taken care of her since she was born, their parents were almost always out of town."

And then my mind went far into the past, but I still somehow managed to keep whispering.

"Gwen and her parents had invited me over for a barbeque in congratulations for graduating from high school. I was 17. As it was turning dusk I was driving down their long, winding driveway, humming softly to myself. Then…"

I scrunched myself tighter into a ball against Jasper, my nails digging into his palm, but he didn't flinch.

"Then I turned a sharp corner about halfway down the driveway, and Violet ran out of the bushes, she must have been trying to surprise me. I slammed on the brakes and swerved, but I …I still hit her, and continued into the woods, the screeching of the tires ringing in my ears. The last thing I was fully conscious of was slamming into a thick maple tree. I opened my eyes, my head foggy, and the sweet smell of the bouquet of lilacs I had brought for Gwen's parents was clogging my nose. I saw the puddles of blood starting to pool on the dashboard and felt the wet trickles running down my face. Then I remembered. Violet."

I came back to the present for a moment, my mind rejecting the pain.

"She was only three years old", I moaned to Jasper. "She was just a baby." Then the memory took me back under and Jasper's calm presence made it possible for me to continue whispering.

"I crawled out of my car and across the ground, searching for Violet in the dim light of nightfall. I found her laying lifeless in the road. Then a darkness took me under.

I woke up in a hospital. The sterile white walls, fluorescent lights, and beeping of machines taunted me, telling me I was still alive when Violet wasn't. Telling me I was a murderer. Which I already knew.

I laid there in the bed unmoving for six days. Hatred for myself pulling me under, strapping me down. Two weeks later Gwen and her parents came in, their eyes ringed with red from the many tears they must have cried. Her parents calmly told me they thought it would be best if I didn't have contact with them anymore. Gwen, my former best friend and sister for all intent purposes, just glared at me from behind them, hate and pain filling her eyes, and her hands balled into fists. I was discharged from the hospital the next week, barely weighing 85 pounds. I has entered it weighing 108.

For three months I laid in my bed, not moving or eating or talking. My parents had never really been involved with me, so they concluded I was catatonic and should be sent to a mental facility. I hated it there. I worked to cover up the memories, to forget them. And the day I turned 18 I checked myself out. I moved out here, away from the place I loved, to keep myself from hurting anyone else, and to keep myself from the happiness murderers don't deserve." I finished with a final sob.

There was complete silence for a good ten minutes.

"You're not a murderer Alice. It was an accident. There was nothing you could do", Jasper said in a strong voice.

More silence.

"Do you hear me Alice? It was an accident. I wish I could've been there to tell you that then."

I stared at him, biting my lip. What he was saying was incomprehensible.

"Alice, I wish I could've been there to help you through it. You lost the three people that meant the world to you all in one year. But it was an accident, angel. Please understand and stop doing this to yourself", he begged, wiping the leftover tears from my eyes. I nodded slightly, disbelieving. It may have been an accident, but I still killed her. I killed the beautiful little girl that I took care of as well as I would my own child. And I chased away my best friend, making her hate me. But now I had one of my strange predictions bubbling in my chest, telling me that I could start to heal, as long as I had Jasper.

I leaned over toward Jasper and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."

"I love you", he replied simply. I half-smiled and curled up against his side again. We sat like that in silence for the rest of the day, and I fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: So, all of the secrets are out. I hope I wrote that okay. I probably won't be posting another chapter for about a week or so, because I just found out I'm going halfway across the country for my stepbrother's graduation from college. ROAD TRIP! Anyway…please review ;) **


	16. Trying Something New

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I blinked, slowly waking up. I shoved my tangled mess of hair out of my eyes and looked down at Alice. Her slender form was curled tightly into a ball, but her petite features were peaceful in sleep, the one place her memories couldn't tear at her.

My shirt was still damp from her salty tears.

My poor angel, she'd lived with all of that guilt and hate for years, never having anyone to tell her otherwise. I was angry. How dare her best friend desert her like that. But then again… I didn't have a clue about how I would have handled that situation. My mind whirled around in answerless circles. I finally concluded that the past was the past and I would just do whatever I could to help my angel put everything behind her and live her life in peace.

Her whole life, not just when she was asleep.

I felt her stir slightly next to me. She yawned daintily and blinked her eyes, reminding me of a innocent kitten. Confusion clouded her features as she gazed at me then she gave me a timid smile.

"Don't be shy, angel", I murmured. "It's just me."

"Just you?" she raised her eyebrows. "Just you is more than I could ever ask for." I shook my head.

"How do you feel?" I asked hesitantly.

"I feel…well…I don't really know. I mean, I'm fairly sure I'll always feel terrible and guilty and sick whenever…those memories come up. I miss them both so much. But…I can handle it if you're with me. Talking to you about it helped me remember all of the good memories also." she smiled softly.

"When you bury your past it gets harder and harder to talk about it, angel. And sometimes your mind twists uncertainties and makes them seem like the truth. You are not a murderer Alice", I stated firmly, needing to get that through to her.

"I believe you Jasper."

"Good." I kissed her head and pulled myself to my feet.

"I have to get to work. I'll see you tonight, angel."

"Okay", she whispered forlornly.

"Remember what I said Alice." I wrapped my arms around her slight waist, and she stood on her tips of her toes, trying to reach my lips. I lifted her up so her feet were off the floor and kissed her nose. She squealed, twisting in my grip, then froze. I set her down gently.

"What's wrong, angel?"

She tilted her head to the side.

"Hmmm…nothing, it just sounded weird to hear myself…squeal." I chucked.

"I liked it. It's wonderful seeing you so lighthearted." I glanced quickly at the clock. "Alright, I'll see you tonight angel."

"But I didn't get my kiss yet", she pouted. I beamed at her.

"I could defiantly get used to this new confidence", I murmured, closing the short distance between us with a quick stride, and scooping her up. She placed her soft lips against mine and they moved in perfect synchronization. I was getting lost in her scent and touch when she suddenly pulled away. I looked at her, slightly disoriented.

"Okay, now you can go", she stated matter-of-factly.

I chuckled.

"Now I really can't wait for later", I murmured. She trailed her soft fingers along my jaw and stared into my eyes seductively. Then she looked down and blushed.

"I'll see ya later Jasper."

I sighed. She still had doubts.

"Okay, angel. I love you."

"Love you too", she murmured.

I stepped out the door, feeling suddenly downcast when our bizarre connection evaporated into the cool air as soon as I couldn't see my angel anymore. I sighed. Eight more hours until I could see her again.

**Later that day….**

I opened the door to Alice's apartment, hoping to walk into her sweet embrace. No such luck. I spotted a flurry of activity in the kitchen.

"Alice?"

"I'm in here!", she called.

I sauntered into the kitchen, sensing her panic and nervousness. There were three pots on the stove that were bubbling and had a fantastic scent wafting out from them, and a bunch of half-chopped vegetables on the counter. Alice was sweeping back and forth from the oven to the counter and back in long strides. She kept running her small hands through her short black hair nervously, and during the fleeting seconds she was standing still, her left leg was jittering restlessly. She had on a torn dark green apron that was splattered with some kind of thick sauce, and she was muttering to herself in an exasperated tone.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What the heck happened? I moved closer, catching the gist of what she was muttering.

"What was I thinking? I feel almost normal for a few hours and I ruin it by acting on a whim. Stupid, stupid, stupid," she grumbled to herself.

"What happened, angel?" I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arms around her waist. She jumped in alarm, the spoon she was stirring with flying out of the pot and splattering us both with sauce. She stood absolutely still, her eyes wide in shock. I chuckled quietly and wiped a smudge of the paste off her cheek with my finger, then tasted it.

"Delicious", I stated. She started to laugh a shaky, nervous laugh, sliding unsteadily to the floor. She put her head in her hands.

"Oh Jasper, I'm so foolish. Bella came over to bring my groceries and I invited her and Edward over for dinner. I had some stupid impulse at that second that told me I could handle it. I can't handle it at all. I'm freaking out", she mumbled into her hands. I slumped down beside her and pulled her onto my lap, gently massaging her shoulders. They were tense and knotted, but slowly relaxed as I dug my fingers into the muscles.

"You can handle it angel. I have confidence in you."

"Will you be here?" she asked.

"Of course." She took a shaky breath and nodded to herself.

"I need to finish cooking and set the table." she stated. She jumped lithely to her feet, then grabbed my hand and towed me along.

Yeesh. She sure was stronger then she looked. She resumed her frantic activities, but I sensed an underlying calm that wasn't there before.

An hour later, with little help from me, Alice had everything laid out perfectly on the table. The mouth-watering aroma saturating the room was making me dizzy. And hungry.

I was leaning against the counter while Alice flitted around the room, straightening the already perfect tablecloth nervously. I gently took her hands in mine and led her to the couch.

"I don't know how to talk to anyone but you," she declared.

"You'll do fine Alice, just be yourself. That's enough to win anyone over." She smiled halfheartedly. Then I heard a soft knock. Alice grasped my hand tightly and we went to answer the door.

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry to end this chapter with a sort-of cliffhanger, but I'm too tired/lazy to write anymore tonight. Please review! ;) **


	17. Company

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Alice swiftly opened the door to reveal Bella and Edward. They were dressed neatly and had polite smiles on their faces.

"Come in," Alice offered, stepping aside.

"Thank you," they murmured simultaneously.

I had to figure out how to get them alone for a moment.

"Alice, did you feed the cats yet?" I murmured quietly to her.

"No I didn't actually, thank you Jasper", she replied sweetly, but sent me a look telling me she knew I was up to something. She left the room. I turned to Bella and Edward swiftly.

" Look guys, you two seem very nice and everything, but I still need to give you a warning. Don't make Alice nervous or hurt her in any way, shape, or form. She has been through a lot and hasn't really talked to anyone but me in years. Got it?" I snarled out the last part a lot more harshly then I planned. Edward narrowed his eyes and stepped protectively in front of Bella. But Bella just nodded her head, her eyes filled with an ancient sadness.

"We understand. I've been getting Alice's groceries for her since she moved here three years ago. And every time she opened the door the look on her face… wasn't good. She didn't even look alive. The only emotion I ever caught a glimpse of from her was pain. It's easy to become attached to Alice, and I found that happening to me over the months. I can't thank you enough for helping her and making her happy", she finished with a warm smile.

I found I had a lot of respect for Bella.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh. It's just that…she's made so much progress and I don't want her to slip back into her old habits", I explained. Edward nodded and slipped out of his protective stance. He gazed down at Bella fondly, love clearly shining in his eyes.

Alice walked back in, giving me a reproachful look. Uh Oh. She heard everything. I'm in trouble now. She smiled sweetly at the guests.

"Dinner is ready if you're hungry."

Bella bobbed her head quickly, and we all strolled into the kitchen.

"It smells wonderful Alice", Bella complimented.

"Thank you", my angel murmured.

Dinner flew by quickly in the midst of light conversations about work and hobbies and a bunch of other topics. When we were all finished, Bella offered to help Alice with the dishes and shooed Edward and I into the living room. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, twiddling our thumbs, listening to the girls chiming laughter in the other room. I felt horrible for not having faith in Alice. She was handling the new company phenomenally. I, on the other hand, wasn't. Outside of Alice, I'd only really talked to Emmett and Rosalie. I had no idea what to say. Edward cleared his throat.

"Thank you", he stated. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Helping Alice." he said simply.

"There were so many days Bella would come home in a downcast mood, mumbling about being useless. I tried everything to cheer her up. Nothing worked. She hated seeing Alice like that. She'd become close to her, despite Alice's efforts to keep everyone out. And she tore herself up about not being able to help." he paused, then smiled. "But it seems as though you were the one she needed all along."

"It's crazy how out of all the places in this city, I was right down the hall the whole time." I murmured, mostly to myself.

"The world works in mysterious ways", Edward said ominously.

I started to laugh and he joined in. And just like that the serious mood lifted and we were just two guys hanging out. He ran his hands through his odd colored hair and leaned back.

"So, when did you and Bella get married?" I asked curiously. They seemed very young, maybe even younger than Alice and I. A blissful smile planted itself on his face.

"Five months ago. But we've been engaged since we were 18." he said. I chuckled. He had such a awed look on his face when he spoke of Bella. Like she was his everything. Which she probably was. I was surprised to find I could empathize with him easily, being that Alice was the most significant thing in my life by far. I couldn't even imagine a world where my angel didn't exist. I shook my head. It wasn't very long ago that I would have snorted and rolled my eyes at the prospect of true love or soul mates. But now that I'd found mine, I'd never be skeptical again.

"How did you meet?" I asked. His eyes darkened.

"I was interning at the hospital where my dad worked and Bella was one of his patients. She'd been beaten", his hands clasped into fists, "by her boyfriend. James. She was so scared…" he trailed off and shook his head. "Well, anyway, we got to know each other and fell in love easily. And the rest has been…perfect." he pursued his lips, like perfect wasn't the right word to describe Bella. Like she was something more. I smiled.

"Let's go check on the girls", I suggested. We strolled in the kitchen. The sight we found was….interesting. To say the least.

Dish water was sprayed everywhere, and the floor was drenched in soap bubbles. Bella was chasing Alice around the small room with the sink sprayer, and Alice was switching back and forth from giggling to squealing as she scampered around in circles, trying to avoid the fountain of water.

"It's so cold!" she screamed. "Have mercy!" Bella was just laughing hysterically and swinging the sprayer back and forth. Then they spotted Edward and I standing in the doorway with amused looks on our faces and froze." Bella took a hasty look around the kitchen and giggled.

"Oops. Looks like we got a little carried away. I'll help you mop this up Alice." she mumbled with a blush tinting her cheeks. My angel just smiled

"Don't worry about it Bella, I'll clean it up later. I know you need to work in the morning." I could tell Bella was about to argue, but Alice silenced her by throwing a sponge at her opened mouth.

"Payback!" she shouted. Bella giggled again and tried to prance gracefully over to Edward, but only succeeded in slipping on the wet floor. Edward caught her effortlessly. I had a feeling this was a regular incident. Alice danced elegantly over to my side, and gave a soft kiss to my jaw. I reached down and grabbed her hand, bringing it lightly to my lips. I cherished the powerful connection between us, intensified by our light touches. It was almost as if our feelings and emotions were the same. Like they flowed seamlessly into each other. I bent down.

"I'm sorry about earlier, angel. I should of had more faith in you." I whispered in her ear.

"You're already forgiven. I can't be angry at you for trying to protect me, now can I?" she whispered back. I grinned.

"I guess not."

We said goodbye to Edward and Bella, whishing them a good night. Bella made Alice swear she would come to the dinner she invited us to next week.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Alice's waist.

"That was fun", I murmured.

"Hmm…I suppose it was." Alice agreed. " Bella's a sweetheart. I'm glad I invited them." I nodded.

"Me too." I leaned down and kissed my angel lightly, my breathing speeding up when she reached up and wound her small hands into my tangled hair, molding her lips to mine. She bit my bottom lip teasingly and I found myself slowly getting lost in her calming, sweet presence. All to soon we pulled away, breathless. She yawned hugely.

"Hmmm, I think I just ruined the moment" she said sourly.

I assured her she didn't by placing another kiss to her soft lips and squeezing her hand lightly.

"I'll see you in the morning, angel. I don't have to work tomorrow." Her face lit up.

"Great, I'll see you then. I love you." Now my face lit up. It was the first time she'd told me she loved me without me saying it first.

"I love you too, angel"

I walked reluctantly back to my own apartment. I missed Alice already.

**A/N: I think there will be 2 more chapters after this, 3 at the most. But if you get a chance, please tell me in a review if you think I should write an epilogue as well. Thank you for reading!**


	18. Reluctant Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I dug my finger nails into my scalp, rocking back and forth, willing the images away. I curled deeper into the squashy couch cushions, cursing myself for being too overconfident.

For thinking I could handle not being careful about my thoughts, for thinking I would be fine without Jasper's tranquil presence to keep me sane. I grasped at straws, trying to wrap my mind around something to stop the images from flashing behind my lids.

But they came. They always came.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the tires screeching and the thick smell of lilacs seemed to perfume my mind. Then a staggering wave of depression washed over me as I relived the moment I realized the shadow on the dirt road was Violet.

My breathing sped up.

Sobs wracked my body and I started to panic, scared of where my mind would take me next. To the day my parents sent me away? To the hospital as my best friend and her parents cut me cleanly out of their lives?

I shook my head violently, searching for something to stop the flurry of memories. A faint vision of Jasper fluttered to the surface, and I clutched onto it. The blurry image of his face slowly became clearer, and my breathing slowed inch by inch.

I envisioned his dirty blonde locks, always drooping onto his forehead. His deep blue eyes that were so serene and wise, yet so innocent. His full lips that I loved to see pull up into a smile. Whether it be his big goofy grin or the subtle, tender smile I sometimes see playing across his features.

And then the things that weren't visual. The mysterious sensation that wraps around me every time I see him. Almost as if he has full rein over my emotions. And the way we're perfectly in tune with each others feelings.

Soul mates.

I sighed, untangling my limbs. I didn't really care what we were, as long as we were together.

I stood up stretching, then reached down to pet Lucy quickly before she rocketed off toward the bedroom. I groaned, remembering what was happening today.

I was going over to Jasper's apartment to meet Emmett and Rosalie. Up until last night Jasper had neglected to tell me that Rosalie wasn't just his best friends wife, but also his twin sister. That certainly didn't help my already frayed nerves. I just hope she accepted me as her brother's…..girlfriend? I bit my lip, wondering if that was what I was. The word didn't seem meaningful enough to me, but I decided it made sense.

I quickly finished up some work on the computer, then started to get ready. I took a quick shower, letting the warm water unknot my muscles. It wasn't as effective as being with Jasper, but it was enough. I decided to be bold and look through my bags of clothes from my high school days. I dumped out a bag onto my flower printed bedspread. My eyes widened as I stared at the clothes. I'd forgotten how colorful the things I used to wear were. I tentatively lifted a bright pink miniskirt then dropped it, shaking my head.

I wasn't ready for that yet.

I chose a knee length blue skirt and white blouse. I spent much longer styling my hair then usual, and actually put on makeup. I had a smile on my face the whole time. The old Alice was slowly resurfacing, and I loved every minute of it. I slipped on some high heels and walked over to Jasper's apartment. I opened the faded door and was faced with the strong smell of Chinese food. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper, please do not tell me you ordered Chinese food!", I called out into the quiet apartment. He walked around the corner with a guilty look on his face.

"You know I can't cook angel." he said.

"You could of asked me to cook." I reminded him, feeling a little hurt that he didn't.

"You always cook. You need a break. Besides, Rose and Em are used to Chinese food, they can't cook either."

"Fine, but please just ask to cook next time. I want to make a good impression." He sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No one could not like you, angel." I just smiled and strode over to give him a kiss, my heels click-clacking on the wooden floor. I'd missed that sound. I pressed my lips to his, inhaling his scent. Then I heard a soft knock.

"Darn." I muttered. Jasper chuckled.

"Come in!" he yelled in the direction of the door. The door opened and they stepped in.

I saw Emmett first, which made sense because he was huge. His muscles were menacing, but when I looked at his face I wasn't intimidated anymore. His mouth was stretched into a big smile, dimples showing. And his smile was definitely had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Then my eyes wandered to Rosalie. I gasped. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes like Emmett's, but a shade lighter.

But she was glaring at Jasper, and the expression on her face was a thousand times more menacing than Emmett's muscles. I looked at Jasper and saw his smile fall as he took in Rosalie's expression.

"What's wrong with you?" she snarled at Jasper.

"Rosie….", Emmett warned. She ignored him.

"What did I do now?" Jasper asked sharply. Rosalie's face became even angrier, if it was possible.

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? You ignored us for months Jasper! Do you know how worried we were? Do you know how terrified I was that you would go and do something stupid? That you would hurt yourself or have to be checked into a hospital? And then out of nowhere you just invite us over like nothing happened!" she snarled.

Jasper just stood there. Rosalie stepped right up to him, looking him directly in the eye.

"Answer me!" she screamed. He still just stood there, his expression unidentifiable. She shoved him.

"Answer me Jasper!" she yelled. He mumbled something.

"I can't hear you." she snarled.

"I said, I didn't know you cared." he whispered. Her eyes softened faintly, but her hands were still balled into fists.

"Look, I know we've never been really…close, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you Jasper. You scared me. You really did." her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. She huffed.

"Fine, but you have some explaining to do later." she warned. He just nodded and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey! Don't mess up my hair!" she screeched. Jasper chuckled. Rosalie joined in reluctantly.

"Sorry Rosie." Silence filled the room for a moment. Emmett cleared his throat.

"Well…now that the yearly boxing match is over, would you mind introducing us to this young lady?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

I was still frozen. Jasper turned to me and started laughing. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering what was funny.

"You should of seen your face Alice! It was priceless!" he guffawed. I reached out and swatted him. He controlled his laughter and calmed down.

"Anyway, Emmett, Rosalie, this is Alice." he beamed. I smiled timidly at them. Emmett held out his hand.

"Great to meet ya Alice." He shook my hand.

Well, he tried to shake it, but ended up shaking my whole arm along with it. Then he gave up and pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled more confidently at him, happy to find I was accepted that easily. Then I remembered I still had Rosalie to impress. I looked at her and smiled. She seemed to be scrutinizing me from head to toe. When she was done she gave me a small smile.

"So, are you Jasper's girlfriend?" she demanded.

"Umm…I suppose so." I murmured, intimidated.

"Yes she is", Jasper said confidently, pulling me close to his side. I felt much more relaxed with the direct contact to Jasper's calming powers. Another bought of silence fell over the room. Which, of course, Emmett broke.

"I smell Chinese food! You guys hungry?" he boomed.

We ate dinner with only one minor predicament, that being Emmett and Jasper getting into a hot mustard eating contest which resulted in them both sticking their heads in the sink. Emmett was very easy to be around, although I was the victim of most of his jokes. I found myself laughing almost nonstop. Rosalie seemed distant, not really interested in the conversation.

Then, when we finished, the serious topics appeared.

"Jasper, you need to tell us what happened. The whole story." she stated in a voice that promised violence if he didn't comply.

He nodded reluctantly, and began to retell everything he told me a few months ago. I listened passively, focusing more on his facial expressions than the actual words, since I'd heard it before. I loved the way he'd let his dirty blonde hair fall into his eyes at the parts that were difficult to tell, and then he'd swipe it away when he was trying to make them understand something.

Emmett's face was stoic, and even though I'd only known him for a few hours, his face looked amiss without a grin playing across it. Rosalie's expression was miserable, I'd even seen a few stray tears. And my instincts told me Rosalie was not a delicate or emotional person. Jasper was her twin, everything that he went through hurt her severely.

Then, when he got to the part when I entered his life, his smile lit up the room. So did mine. Hearing him talk about how I'd helped him warmed my heart. He'd saved me, but I had forgotten that I'd saved him too. When he finished he leaned over to my ear.

"Love you, angel." he whispered.

"Love you too." I whispered back. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"You two are so sweet it's making me sick" he complained. Rosalie smiled at me, her actions seemed thawed.

"Well, seems as though I have no reason to not like you now." she stated. I beamed.

"Thank you for explaining Jasper. Sorry I was a little harsh before." she said.

"A little harsh?" he scoffed. She reached out and slapped his shoulder.

"Don't make me use my fists Jasper." He looked genuinely scared.

"She has fists of steel." he whispered to me. Rosalie laughed a melodic laugh and grabbed Emmett's hand.

"We'll see you guys later." she said lightly. " And don't you ever shut us out like that again", she warned Jasper, her voice menacing. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and stepped out. I heard a chorus of "Bye Alice!" as the door swung shut.

"Bye!" I called. I leaned into Jasper's solid side.

"I think everything's finally coming together", I stated, disbelieving.

"I hope so." he murmured.

**A/N: Please Review! No one reviewed the last two chapters, it made me sad. Did I ruin the story somehow? Am I not writing as well? Or am I just overreacting? Please tell me!**


	19. Splintered Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Thank you sooooooooo much to everyone that reviewed. It's so much easier to write when I know someone still likes the story. Well, this chapter is sort of the climax I suppose. Or not, I'm not really sure. But anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Jasper P.O.V**

I walked briskly down the dimly lit hallway, going over to Alice's apartment. I had something to talk about with her and I was pretty sure she'd go along with it. The huge grin plastered across my face was making my cheeks hurt.

I quickly opened the door and stepped in, my eyes probing the room for her.

"Alice?" I asked softly.

No answer.

I walked farther in and called her name again.

Still no answer.

I was starting to get worried, but a second later I heard a soft laugh from behind me and felt Alice's slender arms wrap around my neck as she jumped onto my back.

"Hello", she whispered, her breath tickling my ear. I chuckled.

"Hi angel." I started to spin around in circles, darting around the room, basking in my angel's carefree giggles as she hung on tightly to my back.

I wished we could just stay like this forever, lighthearted and relaxed, without the dilemmas of real life to hurt us again. But since I knew that was impossible I decided to just live in the moment for now.

I pulled her off my back and cradled her to my chest, loving the warmth and joy radiating from her. She just stared up at me with those innocent gray-blue eyes, and it was just as effective as saying "I love you". I tried to pour the same message into my eyes. Apparently it worked because she smiled tenderly, reaching up to stroke my cheek.

I bent down to kiss her, feeling the muted spark as our lips touched. I didn't let the spark take over, because we had things to discuss and I didn't need to be getting that distracted at the moment. I walked over to the couch, planning on setting my angel down on it, but she just tightened her hold around my neck. I chuckled and sat down, positioning her so she was curled up on my lap.

"You know angel, sometimes you remind me of a cat." She raised her eyebrows.

"Err…. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked. I laughed lightly.

"Definitely a good thing. Like the way you love to curl up against me, or your seemingly never ending supply of energy and excitement. The way you love to stay indoors and relax on rainy days, but like to bask in the sun whenever it's out. The way your eyes are so mysterious yet so open at the same time. And your fluid movements and boundless curiosity. All of the little things I've noticed as you've been slowly becoming yourself again." She smiled and shook her head.

"You really do notice everything don't you?" she asked.

"Only when it involves you", I murmured. A gentle blanket of silence filled the small room.

"I love these cats." Alice stated. "They really are my family." I kissed her head lightly.

"I know they are, angel." I agreed.

"Now, I have something I want to talk to you about." I said ominously.

"And what would that be?"

"What would you say to…moving?" I asked nervously.

"Do you mean…moving in together?" she asked curiously. I cleared my throat, becoming more edgy by the minute, anticipating her reaction.

"Not exactly…I mean moving in together, but not here. I want to know what you think about moving to the country with me. We'll only be an hour or two from Em, Rose, Edward, and Bella, we can afford a small house, and I know you hate it here…." I trailed off, glancing at her reaction.

She looked thoughtful, her head tilted to one side as she chewed on her bottom lip. Then she smiled brightly.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" she said, excitement saturating her voice. She started practically bouncing in my lap.

"It would be so great!" she exclaimed.

"I could built a huge garden and decorate the house, the cats wouldn't have to be cramped in here all day, and no more car horns!" Her bubbly energetic emotions were getting to me, and I found myself bouncing right along with her.

"When can we go?" she asked

"Well…I looked at a few houses that were up for sale that we can afford. You can take a look at them sometime this week and we'll go from there. We can hopefully be out of here in a few months."

"Amazing!" she sang, her smile ten miles wide. Then she leaned back against my chest and sighed.

"You're too perfect Jasper. You're my everything. If I didn't have you I'd still be…I don't even want to think about it. Sometimes I'm so scared that this is just a dream." she murmured.

"I'll never leave you angel." I whispered. She just nodded and closed her eyes. I thought she'd fallen asleep, but then she jumped lithely off my lap, startling me.

"Wanna go for a walk?" she asked, her words running together from her sudden energy boost. I chuckled.

"Sure."

We grabbed our jackets and headed out.

Our hands were intertwined, swinging back and forth between us as we walked down the stairs. Well, I walked, Alice skipped. We stepped onto the small concrete slab outside the apartment building.

Snow was falling down gently, and Alice tilted her face to the sky, sighing quietly. We meandered down the sidewalks, making footprints in the light coating of snow. I smiled when I saw how tiny Alice's were. Alice hummed softly as we walked, trailing her fingers along the sides of the buildings.

"Do you want to go to the park?" she asked absentmindedly as she leaned into my side.

"Sure angel." I murmured. I pushed the crosswalk button on the lamppost and waited for the walk signal, noting the streets were almost empty because of the snowstorm. It was supposed to get pretty bad.

It turned green and we started to cross the street. Just as we reached the middle a shiny van flew around the corner, heading straight toward us. I had just enough time to register the look of panic on the driver's face as she slammed on the brakes.

But it was too late.

The coating of snow had made the road slippery, and the van just swung around, still coming for us. I yanked Alice's hand and tried to shove her out of the way, but I wasn't fast enough.

I felt the van collide with us, shattering something in my arm right arm. And the next thing I knew I was pinned underneath it. My vision blurred but I struggled futilely to get out. My mind was only on one thing. Alice. I writhed and thrashed, trying to tear free, screaming Alice's name as loud as I could.

I didn't hear an answer.

I couldn't comprehend what that might mean, I just thrashed harder. An immeasurable amount of time later I heard the high pitched squeal of sirens as an ambulance rushed in. A deep voice was telling me I'd be alright as he somehow broke me out of the wreckage.

I didn't really care if I'd be alright at the moment. Didn't he understand that my life was meaningless without Alice? That I needed to know she was okay? They attempted to strap me to a stretcher, mumbling worthless garbage about broken arms and cracked ribs. I tore away from their hands, searching frantically for my angel. The pain in my shoulder was searing, but I shoved it to the back of my mind. I felt someone seize my arms, towing me toward the ambulance.

"Alice!" I shouted over and over as I was dragged along.

"We need to get this kid some tranquilizers or something." a gruff voice said. I growled. I was heaved up into the back of the ambulance and a young EMT walked up with a syringe.

"Get that away from me!" I roared. "I need to find Alice!"

"Yeah, he keeps talking about someone named Alice." the gruff voiced stated.

"Is Alice the woman that was with you?" The EMT asked.

"Yes, where is she?" I demanded.

"She's already on her way to the hospital." I took a deep relieved breath, my chest tight. Then I froze, registering something.

"She's okay, isn't she?" I pleaded. He paused. My heart sprinted in panic, waiting for his answer with dread.

"She'll be okay, right?" I repeated. He sighed.

"We think so." And then my heart shattered. My breath started coming in strangled gasps.

"What do you mean?" I mumbled. I jumped off the back of the ambulance so swiftly the EMT didn't even have time to respond.

My mind felt disconnected, I wasn't even sure what I was doing. All I knew was I had to get to Alice, to hold her hand and make sure she was okay. That she wouldn't….die. I felt a wave of pure terror wash over me as I thought of that possibility, no matter how briefly. I needed to see her, to feel the mysterious connection that bound us together wrap around me. To feel her soft hands in my calloused ones.

But then I felt the restraining grip of the EMT once again tighten around my wrist. I thrashed against his grasp, having one goal. Get to my angel. I felt a small pinch, then a thick haze settled in my mind, willing me to sleep.

"There you go, that should relax you." I heard the gruff voice state. My body was heavy and limp as I felt him lift me onto a stretcher.

"You've got some bad injuries there boy, the adrenaline might be keeping you walking now, but that won't last." I fought against the fog, refusing to fall asleep without making sure Alice was…alive. I flinched and held back a whimper.

I kept her beautiful face firmly planted at the forefront of my mind, praying our peculiar bond could somehow reach over a long distance. I wanted her to know I loved her. I went over the memories from our months together, still struggling against the murkiness in my mind.

"Hey, he's still awake" I heard a disbelieving voice say.

"That's not possible. Do you know how much we injected him with? Enough to take down a horse."

"Come see for yourself then."

"Oh dear, he sure has some strong will. But he's just hurting himself. Give him a little more, I guess."

"All right." I tried to ask them to stop but I couldn't seem to locate my voice. I just kept drifting, the flickers of Alice's face becoming fainter. Then, finally, I floated into a dreamless slumber.

**Please Review?**


	20. Fleeting Fights

Disclaimer: I don't Twilight.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes a sliver, looking up at the white ceiling through a thick haze. My head was pounding. It felt as though railroad tacks were running through my brain, and the train had just left the station. My body felt heavy but when I attempted to move my fingers I felt them twitch.

I searched through my foggy brain for some hint of where I was.

Then it all flooded back.

I whipped my legs around so they were hanging off the side of the bed while tearing the foul wires from my arm. I stood up unsteadily, taking off toward the hall. My eyes were still half closed and the overwhelming lightheadedness was threatening to send me stumbling straight into the wall. I spotted an elderly doctor and staggered over to him.

I shook my head and blinked, trying to lift the haze.

"Do you know where Alice is?" I asked anxiously. He smiled a jolly smile.

"Nope, but I can find out." he walked over to the nurse's station and booted up a computer.

"Last name?"

"Brandon."

"First name?"

"Alice."

He smiled again, cheerfully, but with a hint of sadness.

" Yes, she's one of my patients. She's in room 308. Although I should inform you it wouldn't do any good to visit her now, she's heavily sedated. Her injuries were pretty extensive. She…" I turned and sprinted down the hall, cutting him off mid sentence.

But when I reached her room my eagerness swiftly transformed into trepidation. I cautiously walked up to the bed, kneeling beside it. I held my breath as I grudgingly looked at my angel's face.

Her pale skin blended almost seamlessly with the sterile white sheets. Her arms laid lifelessly at her sides, and her closed eyelids were a light purple.

She looked so fragile.

I saw drops of water starting to pool and seep into the sheets, and it took me a moment to realize I was crying. I took a deep breath and surveyed her visible injuries. She had a few shallow scratches on her forehead, and then a bandage that I assumed was covering the deeper cuts. I could see through the thin sheet that her right leg and arm were in thick casts.

I glanced up at her chart, reading that she had also suffered quite a large amount of internal bleeding and bruising, along with a serious concussion. But that was about all I could understand of the medical jargon. I tentatively took her limp hand in mine, gently tracing circles on the back.

I sat there staring at her for a few hours, unaware of the passing time. I took advantage of the perfect clarity of life that comes briefly after near death experiences. Everything was perceptible and clearly marked out in my mind. It put everything into perspective.

Except one thing.

What I would do without Alice. I she had died, I would have died. It was that simple. I wouldn't have killed myself…Alice wouldn't have wanted me to. But I would have been dead all the same. I swore I would never take one precious second I had with my angel for granted. She deserved the best in life, which I could never give her, but I would get as close as possible.

I brought her delicate hand to my lips and pressed a soft kiss there, sealing my promises.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I was wandering.

Wading through a vast emptiness, my mind clear but empty. Then I felt a flutter from somewhere and I started to awaken. As I came back to reality I realized the flutter I felt was on my hand. I opened my eyes to a bright white ceiling.

My chest squeezed in panic. Everything couldn't have been a dream, could it? I closed my eyes again, feeling tears collect in them.

Then I felt a familiar sensation wrap around me. I sighed in relief. I'd know that feeling anywhere. I opened my eyes, searching eagerly for my Jasper's handsome face. I spotted him in the chair beside the bed, he had his head lulled back, but I could see tears running down his face and neck, staining his shirt. His right arm was in a cast, and he had bandages up his arms and a few on his exposed neck.

I tried to reach toward him but a mixture of a sharp twinge and a dull ache stopped me. I whimpered softly at the unexpected pain. Jasper's eyes darted to my face. I tried to smile at him through the throbbing pain. He jumped up so fast the chair toppled over, clanking to the floor. He leaned over and softly caressed my face.

"You're awake." he breathed.

"Yes. What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I frowned. My voice hadn't sounded like that once since I'd met Jasper. It used to all the time.

"You got hit by a car." he murmured. I could tell he was anguished by the look on his face.

I furrowed my eyebrows, concentrating. Shimmers of the accident came rushing back. I remembered I was daydreaming about moving back to the country, not really paying much attention to my surroundings. I asked Jasper if he wanted to go to the park, and then…I wasn't sure. I remembered brief flashes. The car sliding toward us, my head slamming against something hard, how everything around me sounded muted, Jasper screaming my name and me not being able to answer. Then nothing.

"Oh." I said anticlimactically. "I think you mean _we_ got hit by a car." I reminded him, eyeing his encased arm and shoulder. He shrugged, then winced.

"You got the worst of it. And for that I'll never forgive myself." he muttered. I shot him the best glare I could manage considering the sharp pain everywhere that made me wince with every minuscule movement.

"Don't you start that crap with me Jasper." I warned. "There was nothing you could've done better." He just hung his head and nodded morosely. I made the mistake of trying to reach toward him again, sending spasms of pain shooting up my arm. I whimpered again.

"Do you need more medicine?" he asked sternly. I bit my lip, not exactly wanting to go back to sleep. But Jasper sensed that the second I thought it.

"I'll get the nurse." he stated.

**3 Days Later…….**

I yawned, scratching at my arm. It had started to itch terribly under the thick cast, and I had a feeling I was driving Jasper crazy asking him to go on a wild goose chase around the hospital, looking for something to stick under the cast so I could scratch my arm. Of course he never complained. I shuffled the deck of cards on the table and started to set them up for solitaire. Jasper and I had been playing Go Fish for hours, and I was starting to get really tired of it.

Actually, I was bored to death with being immobile, stuck on this bed. And I still had another two days before I was allowed out of my hospital bed. I bounced my uninjured leg up and down impatiently.

Then a woman appeared in the doorway, knocking softly on the trim.

"May I come in?" she murmured timidly.

"Of course." I replied. She looked to be about 35 or 40, with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" I wondered. She cleared her throat, looking uncomfortable.

"I just…wanted to apologize. I'm the one who hit you, if I wasn't going so fast on the slippery road…" she trailed off, her face frightened.

I had an overwhelming wave of déjà vu wash over me, bringing back a memory. I was in a hospital bed in the memory also. I had tears streaming down my face and was babbling half-formed apologies, spiraling into hell, as Gwen forced all of her pent up anger at me, glaring at me from behind her parents. I realized I hadn't answered the woman yet.

"I could of killed you! And you're so young…" she sobbed.

"Shhh…" I murmured, motioning for her to sit next to me. She wobbled over, sniffling. I patted her back gently. I couldn't blame this poor woman, it wasn't her fault. My eyes widened. Did that mean it wasn't my fault for hitting Violet? I shook my head, deciding not to bring that up now.

"I don't blame you." I assured her. "It was an accident." She wiped her eyes, giving me a watery smile.

"I should have been more careful." she whispered. I just returned her smile.

"Promise me something. Don't dwell on this. It could ruin your life." I warned her sullenly. She nodded, a bewildered look on her face at my change of tone.

Just then Jasper appeared in the door way, a lazy grin on his face.

"I found piece of a curtain rod!" he exclaimed, sounding proud of himself. I giggled. Then he glanced at the woman sitting next to me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who's this?" he questioned. She told him what she'd told me, and I watched his face twist in anger.

"Get out." he said, his tone hard and his eyes stormy.

I saw the woman's eyes fill up with tears once again and I felt a hot flash of fury rip through me. And it was directed at Jasper. I'd never been angry at him before, and I didn't like the feeling at all. It was like the world had started to spin backwards. But the rage still bubbled, threatening to explode. I gave the woman a polite smile.

"Do you mind if we have a moment alone? Please don't leave though." I asked her. She nodded and walked out into the hallway, tears still dripping from her red, swollen eyes. I glowered at Jasper, my expression icy.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"She almost killed you." he snarled.

"It was an accident." I snarled back. He growled and started to pace back and forth across the small room, reminding me of a caged panther.

"Don't you understand Alice? How close it was? She almost killed you!" I was irritated that I was confined to this stupid bed. I wanted to stomp and throw things.

"No, don't YOU understand Jasper?" I spit out his name with venom.

"I did kill someone. And you know what happened to me. I can't blame her Jasper, I just can't. It was an accident." I held my head in my hands, not having enough energy to yell anymore. I heard him sigh, exasperated. He flopped down beside me and started to rub my shoulders. I looked at him through my eyelashes. He looked back and sighed again.

"I'm sorry angel." he muttered. "I didn't think of it that way. I just…couldn't handle the though of losing you."

"It's okay Jasper." I murmured, wiping his tangled hair out of his eyes. And the world started spinning correctly again.

"Now go apologize to her." He nodded and sauntered out into the hallway. Five minutes later he came back in, his expression more relaxed.

"Okay, I talked with her and apologized. She had to go pick up her daughter or she would have come back to say goodbye to you."

I smiled and patted the bed next to me. Jasper laid down next to me and carefully wrapped his arms around me, avoiding the many bandages and casts. And I heard him humming tunelessly as I drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, I know that fight didn't last long, but it felt so wrong to write them fighting. I mean, Alice and Jasper don't fight! (At least not in my mind) Anyways, the next chapter will be more lighthearted, and then I think the chapter after that may be the ending. Please review, it really does make my day! ;)**


	21. Prison Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I was dozing off against the cold hospital wall, when I heard Alice growl. I sat up straight, stretching.

"What wrong angel?" She had a martyr expression planted on her face.

"We need to get out of here! All this sitting is so boring, and I miss my cats!" she said exasperatedly, throwing her good arm up in the air.

"You know what the doctor said. No getting out of bed for another few days. And there are no animals allowed in the hospital." I murmured. I had been saying that many, many times throughout the last 24 hours, and it was wearing on me.

I hated to deny my angel anything. She leaned back, huffing.

Then her expression became confused and curious. I looked around for what could have caused the quick mood swing, when I heard loud banging noises coming down the hall. There was clattering and clanking, and I heard a nurse yelling reproachful phrases.

"It sounds like a herd of elephants are coming down the hall." Alice stated, baffled. I just nodded. Then I heard a bought of raucous laughter, followed by a sharp smacking noise.

I sighed in understanding.

"Looks like we have company." Alice raised her eyebrows. A small crowd formed around the door.

"Shut up, Emmett! This is a hospital you stupid doof!" I heard Rosalie snarl, while Bella and Edward stood off to the side, looking intimidated.

"Sorry Rosie." Then they noticed us staring at them. Emmett strode over, swallowing me up in a bear hug.

"Ewww. You smell like hospital." he stated. I rolled my eyes. He grinned goofily at Alice.

"How's it going squirt?" I smiled at the nickname he'd given her the first time they met.

Rosalie strode over and swatted me. I winced. Her eyes softened as she rolled up my sleeve to reveal a dark bruise.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Jasper, I didn't realize that was there."

"No problem Rosie."

"Now, why didn't you call us! We had to find out from your neighbors, who were worried sick, that you guys disappeared without a trace."

I frowned. "I didn't want you to worry." I mumbled.

"You know Jasper, you really need to learn to let me into your life." I hung my head, ashamed.

"Sorry Rosie." She huffed.

"I hear that too much. If you and my idiot husband would just use your brains once in awhile, you wouldn't have to apologize every ten seconds." she said curtly.

Then she turned to look at my Alice, her eyes gentle.

"Are you feeling any better Alice?" My angel nodded, smiling.

"Much better, thank you for asking Rosalie." I pretended to pout.

"My sister like you more than she likes me Alice." She was about to reply, but Rosalie cut her off.

"No I don't, I love you both. But Alice hasn't done anything stupid yet." she added as an afterthought. Alice beamed.

"Hello Edward and Bella." Alice said sweetly. They were off in the corner, looking like they felt out of place. Edward nodded. Bella ran forward and hugged Alice, a stray tear falling down her cheek.

"I was so worried, I called all of the hospitals near by and when I found the right one all they told me was you got hit by a car." she sniffled.

I heard Alice whisper something in Bella's ear, sounding along the lines of "I'm sorry" and something else. They shared a smile and then Bella walked carefully back to Edward, looking a little embarrassed.

We chatted with Rosalie and Emmett for an hour or so, then I heard Alice sigh heavily.

"I wish I could get out of this hospital for a little while." she murmured glumly. I saw an evil grin forming on Emmett's face. Uh Oh. Then it happened.

"Prison break!" Emmett yelled, jumping up.

"No." Rosalie said firmly. He sulked. I looked at Alice. She looked at me. I saw the excitement and longing deep in her eyes.

"Lets do it." I found myself saying. Emmett jumped up again.

"Booyaa! Operation Smuggle Squirt Out Of The Stinky Hospital Without Getting Caught is about to commence. We can call it O.S.S.O.O.T.S.H.W.G.C for short though."

He held his huge fist out. Alice giggled and put out her tiny fist too. I laughed and held out mine. Rosalie rolled her eyes but reluctantly joined. Bella scampered over and stuck out her fist. We all looked over to Edward, who looked skeptical.

"I'm not so sure about this…" he trailed off.

"Come on Edward!" Bella called, giving him her puppy dog eyes. He sighed and strode over, sticking out his fist with little enthusiasm.

" Ok, on the count of three." Emmett stated.

"One, Two, THREE!" Everyone yelled O.S.S.O.O.T.S.H.W.G.C.. Well, they tried to. Most of the letters got mixed up, but it definitely increased our determination. Emmett looked pleased.

"Now, Jasper and I will initiate phase one."

He walked "inconspicuously" into the hallway, motioning for me to join him. He did some sort of roll around the corner.

I chuckled and followed, walking regularly. My best friend was a lunatic. We walked down the hall to the nurse's station.

Emmett did some fancy hand signals toward me. I shrugged, showing him I had no idea what he meant. He sighed and pointed toward the wheelchairs at the end of the hall. We snuck over and started to wheel one away.

"Crap, we've been spotted." Emmett whispered. An nurse was looking at us.

"What do you need that for, boys?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uhh…uhh… we no speak English good." Emmett said in some sort of weird accent.

"Do you speak Spanish?" she asked.

"Uhh…Si." She started searching for something, probably a Spanish- English dictionary. While she was distracted we made our escape, sprinting down the hall.

"Woo, that was a close one. That was good quick thinking." I whispered to Emmett. Then I froze. Quick thinking?

"Who are you and what have you done with Emmett?" I demanded. He laughed.

"To tell you the truth, I had this planned out since we got to the hospital. Do I know my favorite squirt or what?" he asked smugly. I chuckled. We wheeled the chair into the room, and I helped Alice into it. She immediately started wheeling around the room, circling around everyone.

"I'm mobile!" she yelled. I laughed and kneeled down to kiss her lightly on her soft lips.

"Ummm… are we taking the elevator?" Bella asked curiously.

"Nope." Emmett replied, fluttering his fingers together like a crazy villain.

"Too conspicuous. We'll take the stairs." Alice's eyes widened.

"Don't worry angel, I'll keep you safe." I whispered in her ear. She relaxed. "Rosalie and Bella? Would you guys mind being the lookouts and then meeting us outside in ten minutes?"

"No problem." Rosalie said, and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Edward, Jasper, and I will go with Alice." Edward looked reluctant to leave Bella, but he finally followed after us. I didn't blame him, Rosalie could be pretty scary.

I wheeled Alice to the back stairwell. It was deserted. I propped up the front of the wheelchair, while Edward and Emmett lifted up the bottom. We slowly and carefully hauled Alice and the wheelchair down the stairs, they waked backward and I walked forward. After a lot of concentration and a few muttered curses, we made it to the bottom.

"Do you think there's an alarm?" Alice whispered. I shook my head.

"Visiting hours don't end for twenty minutes." I whispered. We walked out into the hall.

"I don't think we have to worry as much here, no one on this floor will know Alice isn't supposed to leave her bed." I stated.

We found the front doors and slipped out into the cool night air.

"Freedom!" Alice yelled. She took a deep breath, her eyes shining with joy.

I had to admit it felt wonderful to be out of that hospital. I could have left at any time, but I refused to leave Alice alone for one second.

I leaned back against the chilly bricks and smiled, watching Emmett wheel Alice in fast circles while she laughed and looked up at the stars. I hadn't heard her musical laugh very much since the accident. It was a relief to hear it now. Edward was leaning against the bricks also, a small smile on his face, but also a little bit of concern.

Then Bella and Rosalie slipped through the door, and his worry was swept away as Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

Rosalie came to stand next to me. I saw her smile softly as she took in the sight of Emmett and Alice goofing around.

"You're a lucky man Jasper. Don't let her go." she murmured.

"I don't think I ever could." I whispered back.

"She's my angel. Forever. I wouldn't be who I am without her."

Then Rosalie did something I never expected. Rosalie the tough, independent, kick-ass sister I'd always loved, hugged me. She threw her arms around me and buried her face in my shirt.

"I'm so happy for you Jasper." she mumbled. I hugged her back.

'Love you Rosie."

"I love you too Jasper."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice watching us, a knowing smile on her face. She caught my eye and sent all of her love and passion to me, using our magical connection. She told me without words how happy she was that Rose and I finally started to become the close siblings that we always should have been. I grinned back at her, sending love to her also.

Then I felt Rosalie pull back, wiping her eyes.

"Damn it, now my makeup is running." I chuckled. We all hung out for a while, talking about casual things.

Then it was time for them to go, since it was past midnight. I told them I could handle getting the wheelchair up the stairs by myself. We said goodbye and promised to call if we wanted more company or to make another escape.

Then we were alone. I sat down by Alice's feet and took her hand in mine.

"I can't wait until I can curl up against you again." she murmured.

"Me either angel. I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper." We stared up at the stars.

"I love these moments." she whispered.

"The moments when we're just…us. We don't have to pretend to be anything, because we're soul mates." I didn't answer in words, I just looked at my angel and told her everything she needed to know.

**A/N: Please Review! ;)**


	22. My Lifeline into Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I smiled as I packed up the few items I had here at the hospital. The huge purple balloon that said "Get Well Soon" from Emmett and Rosalie, the bouquet of flowers from Edward and Bella, and the few pieces of clothing I had from home.

Jasper had managed to get everything ready for us to move to the country during the hours I spent sleeping over the last month. He asked my advice on everything, but he did all of the work. We would spend one night back at our old apartments, then we would head out.

I was so happy to be leaving, yet I felt strangely nostalgic. I knew deep in my heart that by leaving this hospital, I would also be leaving behind this period of my life.

I would no longer be Alice Brandon, a lonely and scared little girl hiding in the big city to escape her past.

I would be Alice Brandon, the soul mate of Jasper Hale, chasing my dreams in the country.

I felt a calm presence wrap around me, alerting me that Jasper had entered the room. He ghosted up behind me and kissed the top of my head lightly.

"Ready angel?" he whispered. I nodded. He grasped the back of my wheelchair and started to push me down the hall.

I would have to use the wheelchair for another few weeks, but the doctor assured me I'd be as good as new with the help of some physical therapy. We went out the front door and Jasper gently lifted me into his old pickup truck that was parked by the sidewalk. The engine roared to life and we drove away from the hospital and a portion of my life.

And I didn't even look back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We pulled into the small parking lot under the overhang next to our apartment building. The sky was starting to dim as another day came to a close. We went up to my apartment, only to find it occupied by Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward. Bella immediately hugged me. Rosalie and Edward sent me smiles. And Emmett sent me a goofy grin, reminding me of Jasper's huge smiles.

"Is this an intervention or something?" Jasper asked, chuckling. Rosalie smacked him. Naturally.

"We're here to say goodbye." Bella mumbled, biting her lip. She looked so sad. Edward put a comforting arm around her.

I rolled over to her, maneuvering my wheelchair around everyone's feet.

"Bella, we'll come visit all the time. And you can come up there too." She nodded.

"But I just started to get to know you." she mumbled.

"I know." I murmured, a little downcast. Emmett sighed.

"Come on you guys, cheer up. Don't you remember the code? Party now, feel sad later." he shouted.

"Emmett…I've never heard of that code before." I stated. He shrugged.

"I made it up. But it's still true!" He cracked his knuckles.

"Let's get this thing started!" he scooped up Rosalie, twirling her in fast circles.

We hung out for a few hours, but all to soon it was time to say goodbye. Rosalie click-clacked up to us in her heels, first pulling Jasper into a tight hug, then bending down to hug me gently.

Emmett man-hugged Jasper, patting him roughly on the back. Then he hugged me forcefully, practically lifting me out of my wheelchair.

"Oops. Sorry squirt."

"It's okay Emmett."

Bella hugged me, smiling sweetly. Then she went to shake Jasper's hand, but he pulled her close.

"Thank you for looking out for my Alice before I could." he whispered. She just smiled widely at him.

Edward shook both our hands, he'd been less distant tonight. I think he was finally warming up to us. They filed out the door, with the last mumbled goodbyes, then they were gone.

A melancholy blanket of silence spread through the apartment. I realized again how much I'd changed. I'd lived alone for three years. Three years, without any company apart from my beautiful cats. And now, I was dejected at the though of not seeing them for a few weeks.

But when I felt Jasper's gentle calm wash over me, I knew that there was only one person I could never have lived without. My Jasper. He lifted me up and set me softly on the cushiony couch. I leaned into him and inhaled his scent, smiling. He stroked my short hair, combing through it with his calloused fingers.

I closed my eyes, basking in the presence of my soul mate, my love, my everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stuck my fingers through the holes in the cage, giggling as Lucy chewed on them playfully. The back of Jasper's truck was loaded up with all of our luggage, plus nine cat carriers. All of my cats were calm, lounging serenely in their carriers. But Rocky was meowing loudly, a little frantic at being locked up. I opened the door and clasped him to my chest, trying to soothe him.

"I think Rocky is going to have to ride on my lap. He claustrophobic." I informed Jasper. He shook his head chuckling.

"Only you would describe a cat as being claustrophobic, angel." I shrugged. He lifted Rocky and I into the front seat, starting the engine.

"Now angel, are you sure you want this?" Jasper asked fretfully. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm positive Jasper. As a matter a fact, the only thing I'm more sure about is that I love you." I stated. "Forever." I added on for good measure. He grinned hugely.

"And you love your cats." he added on.

"Yes."

"So you're sure?" he asked, this time just teasing.

"Shut up and drive Jasper." I mumbled, sending him a playful glare. He ruffled my hair and started to pull out of the parking lot. We were cruising down the road when I remembered something. I stuck my head out the window, the breeze chilling my face.

"Goodbye New York City!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Jasper looked amused. Then he reached over and took my hand.

The feeling that pulsed between us was my lifeline.

I was sure of my future.

And I couldn't wait to start living it.

**A/N THE END!!!!!!! I'm kinda sad that it's over. But, this seemed like the best place to end the story, since it was about Jasper and Alice saving each other and starting their lives. And I think that was accomplished. Please review and tell me your favorite part, or anything else. Thank you so, so, so much to everyone that reviewed this story and gave me inspiration to finish it. Especially the people who stuck with me through the whole thing. You guys are awesome + ten million!**


End file.
